Soul Wolves and Soul Mates
by Morgan Emily 288
Summary: Rosalie Euphiema Potter was not a normal shape shiftier she was a soul wolf and also the oldest of the two Potter children returns from the longest mission anyone in the order of the phoenix has ever been on. Though when she returns she finds out that her soul mate is one of her parents best friends. Falling in love with your soul mate is never easy even more so when your at war.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie Euphimia Potter was born to 15 year old James and Lilly Potter on the 20th of June 1975 in the hospital wing at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

Her hair was bright and fiery as her mother's though it fell into soft ringlets over the top of her small and tender head while she had her father's hazel eyes. Both parents so young and innocent left with the responsibility of raising a child while still one themselves but they could both often be heard saying 'Just because she was un planned it does not mean she is not wanted'.

Rosalie spent the first three years of her life roaming the halls of Hogwarts. Spending many an hour sitting in the back of a classroom while her parents worked hard to achieve their grades so they could give their little one the best life she could have.

Rosalie was a quiet child but oh so kind and caring. She was not just the apple of Lilly and James eyes but also all the other marauders eyes as well.

They were her Uncle Sirius and Uncle Peter then there was Remus. No matter how hard anyone tried the child would never call him Uncle or acknowledge that he was some sort of family member though this did not mean she did not care for the man in fact many would joke she was his shadow. The pair got on like a house on fire yet there was something no one would be able to put their finger on at least not that they said allowed. James knew the truth and so did Lilly they could see it in the back of both the child and teens eyes.

For many many years in the future the pair would be the thing each other needed the most. After spending her first three years at Hogwarts the Potter nee Evans family moved in to Godrics hollow where the young witch grew up and then at the age of five her little brother came in to the world who she loved with all her littler heart.

Spending all her time copying her mother with her dolls. Pretending to change her dolls as Lilly changed Harry's own nappy to learning how to bath the small infant. Life was blissful then the war came. No one could be trusted; friends were turning to enemies and only months after Harry's first birthday both the Potter children lost their parents.

Harry surviving the killing curse as his mother's body fell in front of him while James fell by the door looking as though he was just trying to protect his house but little did Voldemort know that behind the sofa sat the sobbing form of six year old Rosalie Potter covered by her fathers invisibility cloak and a silencing charm that her father had managed to cast only seconds before his un timely death.

As soon as Voldemort fled the scene the sobbing child had grabbed her father's wand from his still warm hand before fleeing up the stairs as quickly as her little legs could carry her until she reached her brothers room where her mother's body lay.

All the little girl could do was cry out for her mummy but the child was much wiser than many her age. She knew her mummy was gone and now it was her job to protect Harry and that is what she did. Climbing into the cot and wrapping her trembling arms around the crying baby as she tried to think of a plan though it was not long until Uncle Sirius came charging into the house

. Though Rosalie was smart she knew not to trust anyone her father had taught his little lion to be brave and fierce so as the shaggy haired man had entered her room she held her father's wand that was much too long for her small tender hands and shouted one of the spells she could remember her father teaching her

. Yes she was underage way to young to use magic but this was war you need to be prepared for anything her father had reasoned with Dumbledore who agreed that the six year old was wise beyond her years and could see no harm in her knowing some basic spells so as Sirius heaved in the door way wand in his hand her small voice had cried 'Expellirmus' causing Sirius head to snap in her direction as his wand left his tight fist.

'Rosalie,Harry' Sirius had said causing the oldest Potter to breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of her uncle. The small joy of Sirius coming to their recue did not last long as Hagrid arrived to separate the young children and that was the last time Sirius and Remus would hear or see from Rosalie for 16 years as she was far too valuable to live with the Dursley's. She had already scene and done to much so as she waved her little brother of not to see him until his fifth birthday when she was granted the access to him on his birthday and a Christmas.

Twice a year until he went to Hogwarts. Rosalie unlike Harry got to grow up in the magical world as she grew up with a small wizarding family that were kind to her and full of love and laughter but she never really belonged there and that is where she stayed until she turned eleven when she returned to the place where she was born.

Hogwarts and her father had been correct she was a little lion so it was no surprise when she was sorted into the house of the brave.

Rosalie was smart and excelled in all her exams though defence against the dark arts was were her passion lay. A fire had flared in her that night her parents died. She wanted to rid the world of its evil. So when she turned eighteen and the war was swilling around her she joined the order as it began to re assemble and Dumbledore knew her skills were far more powerful then he had seen for years so with that he gave her the darkest and most dangerous undercover missions which lead her just months after her eighteenth birthday wishing her brother a fair well. And a goodbye not promising that she would make it out a live because she knew war would not be kind to her and she knew her brother had a journey to live and make history but she had to make her own. So that was the last time she would be seen for four years as she went under cover all over the world gaining many scars and stories with Dumbledore being the only one who ever knew where she was.

So as her last mission came to an end a new scar from what must be the 20th crucio curse she has had put on her in the last four years added to her collection just as she reached her portkey a envelope was dropped at her feet by a oddly familiar snowy white owl that read 'Well done R,E,P for completing your latest mission please return home news has come about your parents murder. Yours faithfully Albus'.

It took a lot to shake Rosalie up but the thought of something coming to light after sixteen years in her parents death was crazy so he had took her portkey with only milliseconds to spare before being whirled back in to Albus Dumbledores office just like she had been four years earlier.

To no surprise the headmaster had already been awaiting her return having planned it after all. 'Ahh Miss Potter it has been a while but i must say you have not aged a day apart from the scars you have gained over the years' the head master had first commented before delving into the news she had been informed about which shocked her to her core. Especially due to the fact it had been held from her for three years. She had hated a man who had once been like family to her all because of a lie that threw apart her whole family.

So when Dumbledore promised she would be introduced to the order and Sirius as well as Remus the following day she could not sleep not even in the comfy plush bed Dumbledore had put up in a spare room in the castle.

Her presence had not been made known to any of the order so the next evening when Dumbledore had announced a old member would be re joining the ranks many were confused not many even knew Rosalie Potter or they had forgotten her.

So as the door to the kitchen of grimuled place swung open and a fairly tall fiery red headed woman stepped in to the room her hazel eyes bright and flaring while her body was being hugged tight with jeans and a black vest top that allowed all her scars to be on show. Her battle wounds things she was proud to bare upon her skin.

At first the room was silent many did not recognise her not until she looked Harry who sat at the far end of the table in the eyes then her little brother knew. His sister was home so he scrapped his along the floor tears filling his eyes as he raced across the room flinging him into his sister's arms as he loudly said 'ROSIE YOUR BACK'.

It was the best feeling being back in her little brothers arms so they embraced till a cough dragged them apart where everyone else sat wide eyed many now realising who the women was and that is why even though he was sickly and weak Sirius was from the battle at the ministry he was on his feet and as was Remus.

Harry pulled away letting the men get a good look at his sister. 'Rosalie?' Sirius questioned just like he had that night sixteen years ago. The red headed women nodded. 'It can't be' He said moving to grip on to the table in front of him while Remus could not take his eyes of her like there was a magic pulling the two together.

'It may have been four years since i used that name but i know it's the one on my birth certificate' Rosalie jokes even though it was true while out on missions she rarely used her own name it was too risky. 'Prove it' Remus spoke finally.

Rosalie nodded pulling out her most treasured item her wand but it was not any wand it was that of James Potters. It had served her well over the years not even a wand from any wand maker would fit her any better.

'This is the wand of my father's James Fleamont Potter and on Halloween 1981 i used it to disarm Sirius Black' Rosalie said smiling as she played with the wand in her fingers. Remus looked at Sirius for conformation he nodded.

To Remus the child he had seen all those years ago now stood before him as a well developed woman who sported scars that would rival even his. She was beautiful. Her hair so long in fell just above her bum.

'Where have you been all these years Little Lion' Sirius said as he watched Rosalie run a hand threw Harry's unruly hair. 'I am afraid i cannot tell you everything Uncle Padfoot as it would be a great risk one that i cannot bare to put upon your shoulders but i have been on missions for the order all over the world' Rosalie explains to her uncle.

Dumbledore clears his throat and asks the other members to step out and that he would answer their questions when in another room so that the family could reunite. 'My my it sounds like you have been very brave, you almost have as many scars as Moony over here' Sirius says nudging Remus in the side.

'My battle scars are much like Remus each one tells a story of something that made us stronger though i doubt yours are much better after all those years' Rosalie says hinting at his time in Azkaban. 'Still mine was just deserved' Sirius said causing Rosalie to let out a wolf like growl making the adults jump.

Rosalie shook her head as her eyes flicked between amber that resembled the colour of Remus at a full moon and her normal hazel colour. 'Don't you dare speak like that, it was not your fault none of it was but if anything i owe you an apology for thinking that you could ever be guilty' Rosalie said in firm tone though her voice broke at her last words as her eyes filled with tears.

Sirius eyes grew cloudy as he stepped forward opening his own arms. 'Come here little lion, were here together again and no hard feelings are out there' Sirius said as Rosalie walked into her uncle's awaiting arms.

They held each other for a moment both of their shoulders becoming wet with each other's tears. Though as they pulled away Harry scratched the back of his neck as he opened his mouth to speak 'Can we just address the fact Rosie's eyes glowed amber for a moment and she can growl like a wolf'.

'Ahh' Rosalie says thinking back to moments ago. 'Yes and explanation would be nice' Remus and Sirius say at the same time. 'Well okay but don't be shocked please and stand back a little' Rosalie warned as the others stepped back behind the table with raised eyebrows. 'Are you ready?' She asked waiting for them to nod. When they do she steps back and places her wand on the table as she shook her head to one side her body began to change as she fell onto all fours which soon turned into paws.

Sirius nearly passed out at the sight while Harry turned a ghostly white all while Remus felt a strong pull between him and the jet black wolf let out a deep growl baring her teeth at the two dark haired wizards though when her eyes found Remus she made herself towards him though he backed up into the wall behind him. But the wolf persisted and dropped to the floor in a submitting manner. 'What is she doing?' Harry asked while the two older men shrugged as the wolf changed back into a human. Rosalie smoothed her clothes back up as she stood back on her two feet. 'You're an animagus!' Harry exclaimed.

Remus shook his head 'That was certainly not an animagus'. 'No i am not an animagus' I say. 'I can't believe it but it looks like you're a soul wolf' Sirius said his eyes wide. 'What is a soul wolf?' Harry asks. 'She can't be, could she?' Remus says shocked as a soul wolf was something rare and only powerful wizards or witches.

'Harry a soul wolf is someone who is a powerful witch or wizard that has a soul mate out in the world that is a werewolf and it gives them the ability to turn into a wolf at will but unlike an animagus they are more aggressive and have animal tendencies and will only submit to their soul mate. Many of them go all their lives without knowing this often getting labelled as shape shifters' Sirius explained.

'Wait didn't she just submit to Remus?!' Harry asked looking shocked. Remus was ghostly pale. 'That i did and i have never done it in my whole normally i can fight the wolfs instinct and control it but i could not then it was like it took over 'Rosalie says making eye contact with Remus.'No you can't be'Remus stuttered.

His best friend's daughter could not be his soul mate could she? 'I don't know Remus the wolf is something I've been able to turn in to since i was thirteen and over the years I've learnt to control her even when emotions run high but today i could not she was drawn to you' Rosalie explains looking seriously at Remus.

'Wait so doesn't this mean that Rosie is Remus soul mate' Harry thought out loud.

'It appears like it could be a strong possibility' Rosalie says scratching the back of her neck awkwardly as she tried to not give in to the uncomfortable gaze Remus seemed to be holding on her. 'It looked certainly like it to me' Sirius said with a tone that was laced with amusement but Rosalie didn't share his amusement because due to her experience with dark arts and strong connection to most aspects of magic she knew it was not a simple thing to have.

Soul bonds were not simple. It was not as easy as wam bam thank you mam there's your soul mate. The bond was complex and needed to be sealed for its full strength to be known. There were very few cases of Soul wolves on record so little was known about them. Rosalie had always known deep down what she was but she never knew who her soul mate was and if she ever would find them but surely it more than just a simple bit of fate.

'It is an unsealed bond though' Remus says quietly for the first time in a few minutes. Rosalie nodded as she felt her cheeks tinge pink though she shook her head to remove the blush she felt rising across her face, she was a strong woman she had no time to act all shy and embarrassed now she thought to herself. Sirius eyes went wide with realization at what Remus was saying as there was only one way to seal a bond.

Harry looked between the older people in the room and was still rather puzzled but this was when Sirius saw that it was the best opportunity to lead the boy who lived out of the room.

'Come on Harry i am sure Hermione and Ron are dying to know all about your sister' Sirius said trying to nudge his godson out of the room who was reluctant to leave. 'Harry right now i don't think you want to know how we would have to seal the bond you may be scared for life so why don't you go ask Hermione about soul wolves if she is as bright as you say she is i am sure she won't have a problem telling you about us' Rosalie said with a somewhat amused expression at her young brother who was so like their father.

'Sure but do i get to tell them about the whole my sister can turn in to a wild wolf thing?' Harry questioned and Rosalie glanced at Remus as she knew that Harry was going to tell his two best friends about the soul bond and she wanted to make sure it was okay with him before granting him permission. Remus hesitated but nodded. 'You may but they have to swear not to tell anyone including Dumbledore, got it Prongslet?'Rosalie said somewhat firmly. Harry nodded an excited grin spread across his face as he exited with Sirius close behind him.

Once the kitchen door closed behind them Rosalie pushed herself onto the table so that she was sat on it with her legs hanging of the edge. 'So this is not what i expected to come back to' Rosalie joked as she moved to tie her hair up out of her face though as she did the movement of her arms caused her clothing to move slightly and more of her scars were revealed.

Remus eyes shifted over her newly exposed skin before he responded. 'Well it was not something i expected either, we all thought you were dead. All records of your life ended at eighteen and nothing more could be found' Remus said moving himself so that he was stood in front of Rosalie and leant against one of the old wooden cupboards.

Rosalie sighed as her hair finally went into a pony tail she brought her head up and let herself check Remus out. There was no denying he was handsome though he looked older than his age of thirty seven. The war had tired the man who had spent all his life fighting constant battles but his soft green eyes never aged and behind them deep inside was a man who needed love and to be shown that people are good and can stay no matter what.

'I know and for that i am sorry but it needed to be done. If there had been any records of my missions death eaters could have been infiltrated them and well i probably would not be here in front of you today' Rosalie said grimly.

Remus ran a hand threw his dirty blonde hair that was slowly turning into a salt and pepper like colour. 'No one would tell me what happened to you not even Harry. I grieved for you. I thought i had lost you to' Remus said his hands tugging the ends of his hair in a mixture of frustration and upset. Rosalie now couldn't meet Remus eye she hated to hear how her disappearance affected him in such a negative way.

The truth was she never had really thought much of how her disappearance had affected everyone around her. She had never been one for friends so the few she did have were not probably to effected by her leaving and she got to explain and say goodbye to Harry so he had his answers but Remus had been out of her life for over ten years at that point and no one knew how or where to find him.

'Remus you do have to remember that it had been over ten years since i had seen or heard from you and no one knew were you were so it is not like i could contact you,if i could i would have' Rosalie said calmly her voice taking a steady tone as she took a deep breath to control her emotions that were being heightened due to the soul bond between her and Remus. She could sense his sadness and it kept made her usual calm and quite demeanour waver.

'You could have owled me,owl's could have found me no matter where i had been. You and Harry were all i had left and you were ripped away from me. Don't you know how much that can messes person up?' Remus said his voice getting slightly louder.

His own emotions were high the full moon was only two days away so the wolf was drawing closer to the surface making any little emotion he feels even more intense. 'I do Remus. I saw my parents die then i got dragged away from my brother and forced to leave with a bunch of complete strangers. Everyone i knew disappeared up until twenty four hours ago i thought Peter was dead and Sirius was a murderer.

Ive been grieving for the majority of my life. When i left my head was not in the best place. I was angry i wanted justice for mum and dad so i did what i thought was right and left. Now that i am older i can realise that it was probably not the best decision but i cannot change the past' Rosalie said her own voice becoming shaky as Remus became more upset. 'You don't get it though do you! You got to live in a happy home, make friends, reunite with Harry and be somewhat happy at least. I had nothing i still don't. I don't have a galleon to my name and i am crashing on Sirius bloody sofa. Sure i have Sirius back but he is not the person he used to be. You should hear his screams at night when he has nightmares there awful.

Harry is not really interested in me it's all Sirius this and that. I am alone and no one ever seems to be able to grasp that!' Remus said his voice practically growling as he reached for a mug that sat on the side of the work top next to him and throwing it angrily across the room as his own eyes flashed amber.

Rosalie did not flinch as the mug flew past her shattering as it hit the wall. Rosalie felt the anger pulsing threw her veins though they were not her own emotions she tried to keep her own calm in some hope of passing it on to Remus but it did not seem to be doing much as his eyes started flickering between the soft green and the amber of the wolfs. Pushing herself of the table, feet landing on the floor with a soft thud Rosalie approached Remus slowly as if he was a wild animal that would be startled by any sudden movement. In the few moments it took for the young twenty two year old witch to get in front of the werewolf who was now hanging his head. Her small hands found its way on to his chest softly.

One hand remind on the centre of his chest while the other made its way slowly up his neck to his face which she cupped in her hand gently and lifted his head so that he was looking directly into her own hazel eyes. 'Look at me' Rosalie almost whispered as Remus refused to meet her eyes. 'Remus look at me i can help but you need to look at me' Rosalie said softly as she let her finger caress across his cheek.

Eventually Remus looked directly at her, his eyes amber. Rosalie shook her head slightly to help her transform partly allowing only her eyes to glow amber. Taking the hand she had on his chest and moving it so she was holding Remus right hand she looked deeply into his eyes before leaning her head forward and resting her forehead against Remus own.

The pairs eyes locked and Rosalie took a deep breath that Remus felt brush against his face as Rosalie thought calm and peaceful thoughts letting her wolf remind calm and steady while still letting Remus know that she meant no harm.

'I need you to breath for me Remus,deep breaths in and out. Focus on my voice. You are here at Grimmuald place. You are safe and you are not alone' Rosalie said slowly as she let the hand that rested on his cheek move in small circles using her wrapped breathing increased for a moment before it began to slow down evening out more and more with each breath. 'That's it your doing it' Rosalie said smiling softly her forehead still pressed against his. After a moment his breath evened out but his eyes were still glowing.

'Were nearly there now i just need you to let my energy in,it can help calm you. If you let me'. Remus let out one last deep breath and his eyes flickered for a moment quickly changing between green and amber like a flash of light before settling on green. Once his eyes had stayed there natural colour for a few moments Rosalie pulled her head away from his though she left her hands in place. 'Thank you' Remus said quietly.

'I'm sorry for what i said the full moons only two days ago and the wolf is getting anxious then getting all this information on the top of it is a lot to take in' Remus tried to explain but Rosalie waved him off. 'I know i understand, i can feel the moon drawring closer to though i don't have to change at a full moon it still drains me and irritates the wolf to no end.' 'How did up do that though? No one can normally calm Moony down once i let my emotions get worked up.'Remus asked. 'Ive known what i was for a while and i knew that our emotions are linked as are our wolves so i used her to help calm you by linking our emotions' Rosalie explained as she let her hand fall from his face.

'It still doesn't excuse what i said, I just thought i would never see you again or that you did not want to see me'Remus admitted. 'There was never a day were i did not think about any of you,i even carried a piece of you all with me no matter where i went ' Rosalie admitted as she pulled her hand out of Remus.

So that she could turn her back to him which was rather confusing for Remus but as she pulled down the back of her vest top and on the nape of her neck there was a tattoo of a wolf , a stag, a dog and a rat outlined on it.

The tattoo did not move it was a muggle tattoo. For were ever she went she had carried the marauders with her. Remus let his hand trace the tattoo. 'You had our animal forms tattooed on to you?'Remus asked in surprise as Rosalie let the t-shirt spring back in to place.

'You were with me were ever i went though i do think i need to get the bloody traitor of a rat covered up because he doesn't deserve to be there any more' Rosalie growled slightly her own eyes flashing amber briefly but this time it was Remus who took her hand to calm her.

'Sorry i am still pretty wound up about the whole faking your own death and living as a rat for thirteen years thing' Rosalie says as her own eyes flick back to hazel. Remus nods a long agreeing with her thoughts.

'I know it really has been a crazy few years and i have a feeling we have a few more ahead of us' Remus says knowing that there was a war brewing in the near future. The war that was set to change the whole of the wizarding world.

'Were not in this alone though we are all stronger together' Rosalie says just as knock came from kitchen door. 'Together' Remus says his hand still entwined with Rosalie's who is smiling at Remus her eyes crinkled in the corners as they looked at each other as if they were taking in every single detail that lay on their faces.

Another slightly heavier knock came on the door which dragged their attention away from each other. Remus dropped Rosalie's hands and makes his way over to the old wooden door and opens it to reveal a pink haired witch.

Someone who had arrived late for the meeting and obviously just had the news of the oldest Potters arrival. Before Rosalie could even walk to the door she is knocked back on to the floor as the pink haired witch crashes into her.

'Wotcher' The voice says as the pair crash to the floor. 'Tonks!' Rosalie cries chuckling at her oldest friend's clumsiness. 'Rosie Posie Why the heck did you not tell me you were back? I had to find out from my over grown mutt of a cousin' Tonk's says fake scowling but he voice is light and happy as she nods her head in the direction of the door way where Sirius was leaning against the door frame shaking his head.

Rosalie pushes Tonk's of her gently so they were both laying on the floor while the two marauders stood above them. 'Well i have only been back for 24 hours and you arrived late to the meeting so if you had been on time.

You would have found out at the same time they had' Rosalie says turning her head sideways so that she now looking face to face with Tonk's. Both women lay on the floor not bothering to get up from the floor as they continued talking as they caught up with each other.

'Well you are not the only one playing hero and going around saving the world us Aurors have work to do as well' Tonks gibes and turns part of her robs over to reveal the Auror logo that was printed onto it.

'You didn't! You actually managed to pass the stealth test! They really must have let the standards slip' Rosalie jokes and for the first time the other people in the room saw her calm and serious nature drop as she joked around with her old friend.

'Rude!' Tonks says punching Rosalie lightly on the arm before the pair burst out laughing. When the laughter finally died down Rosalie held her hands in the air.

'Padfoot come help me up please?' She asked looking at the shaggy haired man who was clearly amused at the pairs antics. 'Why should i? Why can't Moony?' Sirius said whining like a child as Remus stepped forward to help.

'Because even though he is not saying anything i know he does not feel to good and you maybe old now but your fine so help me please' Rosalie said pouting sticking her bottom lip out. Sirius shook his head and made his way over to the women laid out on the floor taking one of her arms in his and Tonks arm with his spare hand and with a grunt pulled them both to their feet.

'Thank you Uncle Padfoot' Rosalie commented with a smirk though as she looked over Sirius she could see Remus watching their interaction and a look she did not like was passing over his face. Jealousy.

Remus caught her watching him and as she shook her head at him he dropped his eyes to the floor. 'Uncle?' Tonks said looking rather confused. 'Oh yes my dearest Nymphadora do you not remember when we were in school that i told you of my uncle that was a mass murderer?' Rosalie said as she threw an arm around Sirius neck. Tonks looked deep in thought before her eyes widened 'So i take it he is not your biological uncle?'. Rosalie shook her head no.

'So its because he was incredibly close to your dad? Does that make Remus your uncle to?' Tonks asked but as Rosalie opened her mouth to speak Sirius cut her off

. 'Rosalie is my niece because though not by blood me and James were brothers but this little strange kid here always refused to call any of the others uncle. I was the lucky man who got the title' Sirius said lying so smoothly that if Rosalie did not know the truth she would have believed him. Rosalie opened her mouth to correct him but Sirius shot her a look that warned her not to so she shut her mouth as Tonks nodded happily before starting to ramble on about one of her latest missions.

After Tonks had finished talking everyone's ear off the group made their way to the sitting room where some off the order members remained. There was a sea of red heads as the Weasleys bustled around,Hermione and Harry.

Though all their heads turned when the group walked in to the living room. 'She looks like she could be our long lost sibling' One of the twins says. 'Yeah mum are you sure you didn't have another kid and forget' The other twin commented. 'I am quite sure George but it's not like i could forget that face though' Molly says as she stands up from the arm chair she was sat in before opening her arms. 'Rosalie dear come here let me look at you' Molly says as Rosalie slips through the little crowd of people.

'Molly you haven't changed one bit ' Rosalie commented as Molly started to inspect her. A lot of tutting and inspecting later Molly declared that Rosalie needed feeding up as she was looking on the skinny side before crushing her with a hug. 'It looks like you have a few more children since the last time i saw you' Rosalie commented as she re called only ever meeting Bill and Charlie when Molly used to baby sit her during order meetings.

'You could say that' Molly laughed. 'That one over there is Ron who i am sure you have heard about him, over there is Percy and those to over there are Fred and George. Though i cannot forget Ginny' Molly said pointing to each teenager in turn and in return all waved at her until she reached the twins who stalked up to her placing themselves on either side of her.

'So what's a pretty girl like you doing back here? Fancy having some fun with us? Maybe even show us that wolf power of yours?' They both said speaking each sentence in turn.

'Sorry boys i only date people who are out of school and i don't think you would be able to deal with my inner wolf she's pretty wild' Rosalie commented winking slyly at Remus who's cheeks flushed pink. Both twins pouted 'Fine show us the wolf and we will let this rejection slide' said Fred or at least that was who Rosalie thought it was.

'Go on then but stand back' Rosalie said before casting a look at Remus in some hope to tell him that it was best for him to leave the room if they for some reason had to hide it from Tonks. Remus did get the message as he excused himself for the bathroom.

'Oh i haven't seen Rieka' Tonks said excitedly. 'Rieka?' Sirius questioned. 'Well its just like Remus wolf is called Moony, Rieka is what we called Rosalies.

It means A woman who has the power of the wolf, or a woman who holds the power of home depending on how you look at it' Tonks explained for Rosalie who was moving herself away from the people in front of her.

'Before i do this i will warn you the wolf is being a little antsy because of the full moon and shes never been great with big groups so stand back please had have your wands drawn. 'Sirius,Tonks keep your wands on me at all times' Rosalie instructs as the two cousins draw there wands and the other people gather around in a circle around her.

repeated the process that she had done in the kitchen earlier. Her body fell towards the floor but before she could hit the floor her body turned in to the fill the room and all wands were now pointing at her which enraged the wolf who snarled baring its teeth and began growling loudly. Though Rosalie was in control mainly the wolf always tried to push against her and rule over her but as she felt the wolf try again she howled loudly before turning back in to her human form. She stumbled as her balance was a little off.

'You can lower your wands now' Rosalie said as she noticed that only Harry,Tonks and Sirius had let theres fall. 'That was crazy' The twins gasped.

Molly looked shocked while Arthur looked rather surprised as did the others. 'Talk about cool' Ginny said with a huge grin on her face and glint in her eye. Just as the chatter moved on from the whole turning into a wolf thing Remus slipped back in to the room quietly as the most people in the room had already been updated on the whole Rosalie and Remus being soul mates kind of thing so questions were mainly kept to a minimum.

Though Rosalie found herself being dragged over to one of the sofas by Ginny who was rather interested in talking to the new arrival because apparently in Ginny's words Rosalie looked 'badass'. Conversation flowed with ease and everyone laughed and enjoyed there night until late into the evening when everyone parted ways. Rosalie hugged the last of the Weasley's goodbye before walking Tonks to the door.

'It's good to have you back Rosie Posie' Tonks said as she hugged her old friend goodnight. 'It's good to be back' Rosalie says as she closes the door behind Tonks who apparated from the door step of the property.

When Rosalie closed the door and locked it with a flick of her wand. 'Sirius has ordered pizza from this new shop in diagon alley,it should be here soon if you want to have a shower' Harry says as he appears in to the hallway.

'I would but i have not got any clothes with me as i thought i would just be going back to Hogwarts for the night' Rosalie said but as Harry went to respond Sirius interrupted. 'No niece of mine is staying at Hogwarts,your staying here i have already got Kreacher to collect your bags from Hogwarts and put them in one of the spare rooms'. Rosalie sighed 'Well then it looks like i will be having a shower then.

Can you show me where that is then?' Rosalie asks her younger brother who nods and starts to head up the stairs. Harry leads Rosalie to a room on the second floor and opens it to reveal a old out dated room with a four poster bed in the middle and a on sutie bathroom. 'Thank you,I will be down soon' Rosalie says as she unties her boots and places them next to a chest of draws. Harry nods but lingers for a moment.

'Everything okay Harry?' Rosalie asks her brother. Harry thinks for a moment before answering 'I am just so happy your back, its like a dream and im scared that if i let you out of my sight again i will blink and you will be gone' Harry admitted. Rosalie's smiled slipped for a moment as she took her younger brother in to her arms.

'I promise you know Harry i will never leave again without you and if i ever do it will never be for long' Harry smiled and nodded before quietly exiting the room. Rosalie enters the bathroom and into the shower washing her body and hair not stepping out until every inch was clean.

Once the taps were off Rosalie cast a drying charm on her hair before she plaited it into two French braids and hung her towel onto the hook it had come from before padding back into the room and slipping into a pair of grey pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved matching grey tshirt and a pair of fluffy socks as the noble house of black was freezing and the rest of Rosalies wardrobe was not quite made for the cold temperatures after spending the last year in a hot climate.

Rosalie made her way downstairs finding that the three males were in the kitchen and judging by the smell with the pizza to. 'I hope you haven't eaten all that pizza' Rosalie says as she walks in to the kitchen were Sirius is shoving pizza into his mouth like he had never been fed and so was Harry. It seemed like it was only Remus who was eating like a civilised person.

'I put you some to one side before these two got a hold of any of it'Remus said as he summoned the plate that had been kept warm under a charm that had been cast on it. 'Thank you Remus,that was very nice of you' Rosalie commented as she took a seat next to him.

Remus smiled warmly at her as he watched push a stray strand of hair out of her face before taking a bite out of the pizza and letting out a groan at the taste of the food. Her company's eyes widened at her sound. 'What?! If you had been eating the food i have for the last four years you would be enjoying the taste of pizza

It's been a life of bland and boring food' Rosalie said laughing as she continued to eat the pizza. 'So does someone want to tell me why Sirius did not let me tell Tonks my oldest friend about me and Remus?' Rosalie questioned as she looked around for a drink but when Remus relised what she was looking for he past her his and without a second thought as if this was all something natural Rosalie took it from him and drank from the cup before placing it between the two of them.

They all glanced at each other before answering the question that had just been asked. Remus sighed , Harry gulped and Sirius actually stopped eating.

'Tonk's has a crush on Remus.a pretty big one at that' Sirius said as Rosalie looked at Remus for conformation who nodded. 'She has been trying to win his attention for a while now' Harry says adding his own input.

Rosalie's eyes went wide as that was not what she was thinking they would tell her as she had not even noticed how Tonks had been acting around Remus today as she had been busy trying to get to know everybody.

'Yes she has even asked me out on a date which i politely declined but she thinks it is because of me being a werewolf that i am scared i will hate her which is partially true but she is a nice women but i am just not interested in her that way' Remus added.

'Well why can't we just tell her and hope she would understand'Rosalie said slightly confused at why they could not just tell the truth. 'I just think that we should wait for the right time to tell her because well it may not be my place to say but last year Ted Tonks was killed by some snatchers when they were gathering up some muggle borns and she has only just picked herself up after that we don't want to give her another reason to go back there' Sirius said.

Rosalia was shocked to hear about the death of her best friend's father and saddened by the news as Ted had always been a wonderful quite man. But she also somewhat could understood there reasons for not wanting to tell her. Maybe if she had not been so tired Rosalie would have argued her point in telling her friend but as the last of the food was eaten she let out a large yawn. 'Someone's tired' Sirius comments.

Rosalie nods as she lets out another loud yawn. 'I think im going to bed now' Rosalie says pushing back on her chair and getting up while putting her plate in the sink. 'Goodnight little lion' Sirius comments as Rosalie walks back over to the table to wish everyone a goodnight. Sirius stands up from his seat and hugs Rosalie before leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Goodnight Padfoot,thank you for letting me stay here' .

Sirius smiled before waving of her comment telling her how she was always welcome at his home. Next was Harry. 'Goodnight Prongslet' Rosalie says ruffling her brothers hair before flattening it back down with her hair. 'Night Rosie' Harry chuckles ducking away from her touch.

Rosalie hesitated before wishing Remus a goodnight so she hung around a second longer behind Harry before making her way over to him. 'Goodnight Rosalie' Remus said as he turned his head to look directly at her.

'Goodnight Remus' Rosalie said before she could over think the movement she ducked her head down and planted a kiss on his cheek before quickly heading out of the room not waiting to see his reaction.

Though as she left the room a wolf whistle could be heard coming from the room as Sirius and Harry cheered at the interaction between the two. 'Boys' Rosalie spoke out loud to her head as she headed up the stairs to bed.

Sleep came easily to her that night as Rosalie's body was exhausted from the days adventure and truth be told when out on missions she had to even be on guard when she slept. As you could never know when an attack would come.

So for the first time in a long time Rosalie slept in a safe environment where she was loved and warm. Though it only lasted for a few hours before her body began to wake as it was to used to living in a different time zone. So after laying in bed for at least an hour Rosalie dragged herself out of the warm quilt and into the chilly air that filled the old house. Walking down the stairs of the old house trying to be as quite as possible as not to wake the other sleeping in the house by creaking the floor boards too loudly.

Though as her foot hits the last step a light can be seen from the sitting room. Now curiosity got the better of Rosalie as she found her feet taking her in the direction of the light.

Pushing the half open door slowly before craning her neck around the door to see who was in there when her eyes scanned the room until she notices Remus who is sat on one of the sofas shirtless in a pair of burgundy sweatpants. His head in his hands. 'Hey' Rosalie says quietly before stepping into the room causing Remus to startle and quickly pull back from his position. A hiss escaped his lips as he did so from moving his aching body to quickly.

'Sorry did i wake you when i got up?' Remus asked concerned. Rosalie shook her head as she walked over to the sofa sitting next to him.

'No my body is just not used to this time zones so i thought i would come down here'. Remus nods before placing his head back in to his hands. The upcoming full moon was really taking its toll on him causing his whole body to throb and ache so much that a pain potion had not even made a slightest difference.

'Are you okay? Rosalie asks placing a hand on to his bare shoulder but even then he hisses slightly at her touch causing her to with tract her hand. Remus nods 'I'm fine' He says in what must be the most unconvincing voice.

'No you're not, there's no need to make it out like you are' Rosalie tells him as she was concerned for him as though pain cannot be transferred between soul wolves you could still feel the traces of his pain running threw her own body. 'You can feel it?' Remus questions looking between his fingers at her.

'Not exactly i can feel that you're in pain but i can't feel the actual pain just that you are in it' Rosalie told him as he let out another hiss before moving one of his hands to the bottom of his back as he tried to rub what must have been a sore spot.

'Is it always this bad?' Rosalie comments as she sees his face twist in pain. 'Not always but the transformations have been getting worse. The wolf knows were at war and it wants to fight so, me holding it back makes it even worse' Remus explains to her taking deep breaths in between his words. 'Is there anything i can do to help?' Rosalie asks not liking how much pain he was in.

Remus does not answer for a moment. 'Would you mind rubbing my back? Right at the bottom is rather painful' He asks shyly. Rosalie nodded before moving along the sofa and placing a leg either side of Remus so that she was sat directly behind him.

Her hands moved along his back pressing her palms into his back where she could feel the knots in his back underneath his skin. Every now and then the werewolf would hiss at a extremely sore spot and Rosalie would apologise for pressing to hard. This went on for a while and slowly Remus head was removed from his hands and his shoulder relaxed more. 'Thank you' Remus said gratefully as his pain was eased slightly. 'Any time and i mean that if you need me i am here' Rosalie said.

She had always been so caring even as a child so this behaviour did not surprise Remus. It was his own behaviour that surprised him at how natural it felt to let her be so close to him and touch him. It had been years since he had experienced anything as innocent as another humans touch. Though he did nearly fall of the sofa at her next words as she shifted so that she was resting in one of the corners of the sofa.

'Let me be with you tomorrow at the full moon'. 'No!' Remus protested. 'I can help Rieka and Moony are connected she can help him settle so it eventually as there bond is realised Moony should calm down' Rosalie tried to argue back. Remus shook his head.

He knew how uncontrollable Moony could be,it was more than he would like to risk as he knew he could not live knowing he hurt Rosalie. 'I could kill you! It is to dangerous' Remus said his voice rising slightly. 'Calm down your getting yourself worked up now,Rieka can stand up for herself, Sure the wolves will fight at first but they will settle down when a pack order is settled 'Rosalie said as she rested her head against the sofa cushion.

'No Sirius will be with me it will be just fine' Remus said his voice quieting down slightly now as he let out a yawn. 'I'm coming and no arguing. Your tired you need to rest we can discuss it again in the morning' Rosalie addressed with a firm tone to her voice that showed the conversation was over.

It was then when she looked ever so like Lilly with her firm motherly nature. 'But' Remus went to continue but with one look Rosalie silenced him. 'I'm going to stay here for a little bit so you can either keep me company or go sulk in bed' Rosalie said as she made herself comfortable before summoning a blanket and draping it over her legs.

Remus didn't say anything apart from leaning further back in to the sofa and closing his eyes. With a accomplished smile Rosalie watched as he fell asleep. His chest rising up and down in a calming rhythm. It was not long after that even with the book she had found was turning fuzzy in front of her eyes as sleep over came her body. The book fell out of her hands and on to the floor as she lay asleep on the sofa not too far away from the stubborn wolf. Who had finally met his match?

In the morning Harry went to wake Rosalie up but when he found her bed empty he began to panic so he raced in to Sirius room giving him the fright of a life time. 'I can't find Rosalie!'. 'Have you checked the whole house?' Sirius asked groggily.

'Err well no' Harry confessed before exiting the room as Sirius threw his head back against the pillow. 'Go look and if you can't find her then come wake me again' Sirius mumbled not even opening his eyes.

Harry left the master bedroom and began searching the second floor before heading down stairs where he saw the same light Rosalie had the night before. 'Finally' Harry spoke allowed as he made his way in to the living room but as he opened his mouth to speak he stopped when he was Rosalie laid on the sofa and Remus head was resting under chin with one arm wrapped around waist and the other was tucked by his side.

The blanket Rosalie had covered herself with the previous night now discarded on the floor so as Harry glanced at the clock seeing that it was only half eight he thought it was best to let him sleep so creeping along the floor Harry picked up the blanket and draped it over the sleeping figures before turning the lamp of so the room darkened but the smile Harry wore on his face was wide enough to make his face ache and it was bright enough to light up the room. Slipping out of the room Harry left the two cuddling on the sofa to sleep a little while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Another slightly heavier knock came on the door which dragged their attention away from each other. Remus dropped Rosalie's hands and makes his way over to the old wooden door and opens it to reveal a pink haired witch. Someone who had arrived late for the meeting and obviously just had the news of the oldest Potters arrival. Before Rosalie could even walk to the door she is knocked back on to the floor as the pink haired witch crashes into her. 'Wotcher' The voice says as the pair crash to the floor. 'Tonks!' Rosalie cries chuckling at her oldest friend's clumsiness. 'Rosie Posie Why the heck did you not tell me you were back? I had to find out from my over grown mutt of a cousin' Tonk's says fake scowling but he voice is light and happy as she nods her head in the direction of the door way where Sirius was leaning against the door frame shaking his head. Rosalie pushes Tonk's of her gently so they were both laying on the floor while the two marauders stood above them. 'Well i have only been back for 24 hours and you arrived late to the meeting so if you had been on time. You would have found out at the same time they had' Rosalie says turning her head sideways so that she now looking face to face with Tonk's. Both women lay on the floor not bothering to get up from the floor as they continued talking as they caught up with each other. 'Well you are not the only one playing hero and going around saving the world us Aurors have work to do as well' Tonks gibes and turns part of her robs over to reveal the Auror logo that was printed onto it. 'You didn't! You actually managed to pass the stealth test! They really must have let the standards slip' Rosalie jokes and for the first time the other people in the room saw her calm and serious nature drop as she joked around with her old friend. 'Rude!' Tonks says punching Rosalie lightly on the arm before the pair burst out laughing. When the laughter finally died down Rosalie held her hands in the air.

'Padfoot come help me up please?' She asked looking at the shaggy haired man who was clearly amused at the pairs antics. 'Why should i? Why can't Moony?' Sirius said whining like a child as Remus stepped forward to help. 'Because even though he is not saying anything i know he does not feel to good and you maybe old now but your fine so help me please' Rosalie said pouting sticking her bottom lip out. Sirius shook his head and made his way over to the women laid out on the floor taking one of her arms in his and Tonks arm with his spare hand and with a grunt pulled them both to their feet. 'Thank you Uncle Padfoot' Rosalie commented with a smirk though as she looked over Sirius she could see Remus watching their interaction and a look she did not like was passing over his face. Jealousy. Remus caught her watching him and as she shook her head at him he dropped his eyes to the floor. 'Uncle?' Tonks said looking rather confused. 'Oh yes my dearest Nymphadora do you not remember when we were in school that i told you of my uncle that was a mass murderer?' Rosalie said as she threw an arm around Sirius neck. Tonks looked deep in thought before her eyes widened 'So i take it he is not your biological uncle?'. Rosalie shook her head no. 'So its because he was incredibly close to your dad? Does that make Remus your uncle to?' Tonks asked but as Rosalie opened her mouth to speak Sirius cut her off

. 'Rosalie is my niece because though not by blood me and James were brothers but this little strange kid here always refused to call any of the others uncle. I was the lucky man who got the title' Sirius said lying so smoothly that if Rosalie did not know the truth she would have believed him. Rosalie opened her mouth to correct him but Sirius shot her a look that warned her not to so she shut her mouth as Tonks nodded happily before starting to ramble on about one of her latest missions.

After Tonks had finished talking everyone's ear off the group made their way to the sitting room where some off the order members remained. There was a sea of red heads as the Weasleys bustled around,Hermione and Harry. Though all their heads turned when the group walked in to the living room. 'She looks like she could be our long lost sibling' One of the twins says. 'Yeah mum are you sure you didn't have another kid and forget' The other twin commented. 'I am quite sure George but it's not like i could forget that face though' Molly says as she stands up from the arm chair she was sat in before opening her arms. 'Rosalie dear come here let me look at you' Molly says as Rosalie slips through the little crowd of people. 'Molly you haven't changed one bit ' Rosalie commented as Molly started to inspect her. A lot of tutting and inspecting later Molly declared that Rosalie needed feeding up as she was looking on the skinny side before crushing her with a hug. 'It looks like you have a few more children since the last time i saw you' Rosalie commented as she re called only ever meeting Bill and Charlie when Molly used to baby sit her during order meetings. 'You could say that' Molly laughed. 'That one over there is Ron who i am sure you have heard about him, over there is Percy and those to over there are Fred and George. Though i cannot forget Ginny' Molly said pointing to each teenager in turn and in return all waved at her until she reached the twins who stalked up to her placing themselves on either side of her. 'So what's a pretty girl like you doing back here? Fancy having some fun with us? Maybe even show us that wolf power of yours?' They both said speaking each sentence in turn.

'Sorry boys i only date people who are out of school and i don't think you would be able to deal with my inner wolf she's pretty wild' Rosalie commented winking slyly at Remus who's cheeks flushed pink. Both twins pouted 'Fine show us the wolf and we will let this rejection slide' said Fred or at least that was who Rosalie thought it was. 'Go on then but stand back' Rosalie said before casting a look at Remus in some hope to tell him that it was best for him to leave the room if they for some reason had to hide it from Tonks. Remus did get the message as he excused himself for the bathroom. 'Oh i haven't seen Rieka' Tonks said excitedly. 'Rieka?' Sirius questioned. 'Well its just like Remus wolf is called Moony, Rieka is what we called Rosalies. It means A woman who has the power of the wolf, or a woman who holds the power of home depending on how you look at it' Tonks explained for Rosalie who was moving herself away from the people in front of her. 'Before i do this i will warn you the wolf is being a little antsy because of the full moon and shes never been great with big groups so stand back please had have your wands drawn. 'Sirius,Tonks keep your wands on me at all times' Rosalie instructs as the two cousins draw there wands and the other people gather around in a circle around her. Rosalie repeated the process that she had done in the kitchen earlier. Her body fell towards the floor but before she could hit the floor her body turned in to the fill the room and all wands were now pointing at her which enraged the wolf who snarled baring its teeth and began growling loudly. Though Rosalie was in control mainly the wolf always tried to push against her and rule over her but as she felt the wolf try again she howled loudly before turning back in to her human form. She stumbled as her balance was a little off. 'You can lower your wands now' Rosalie said as she noticed that only Harry,Tonks and Sirius had let theres fall. 'That was crazy' The twins gasped.

Molly looked shocked while Arthur looked rather surprised as did the others. 'Talk about cool' Ginny said with a huge grin on her face and glint in her eye. Just as the chatter moved on from the whole turning into a wolf thing Remus slipped back in to the room quietly as the most people in the room had already been updated on the whole Rosalie and Remus being soul mates kind of thing so questions were mainly kept to a minimum. Though Rosalie found herself being dragged over to one of the sofas by Ginny who was rather interested in talking to the new arrival because apparently in Ginny's words Rosalie looked 'badass'. Conversation flowed with ease and everyone laughed and enjoyed there night until late into the evening when everyone parted ways. Rosalie hugged the last of the Weasley's goodbye before walking Tonks to the door. 'It's good to have you back Rosie Posie' Tonks said as she hugged her old friend goodnight. 'It's good to be back' Rosalie says as she closes the door behind Tonks who apparated from the door step of the property.

When Rosalie closed the door and locked it with a flick of her wand. 'Sirius has ordered pizza from this new shop in diagon alley,it should be here soon if you want to have a shower' Harry says as he appears in to the hallway. 'I would but i have not got any clothes with me as i thought i would just be going back to Hogwarts for the night' Rosalie said but as Harry went to respond Sirius interrupted. 'No niece of mine is staying at Hogwarts,your staying here i have already got Kreacher to collect your bags from Hogwarts and put them in one of the spare rooms'. Rosalie sighed 'Well then it looks like i will be having a shower then. Can you show me where that is then?' Rosalie asks her younger brother who nods and starts to head up the stairs. Harry leads Rosalie to a room on the second floor and opens it to reveal a old out dated room with a four poster bed in the middle and a on sutie bathroom. 'Thank you,I will be down soon' Rosalie says as she unties her boots and places them next to a chest of draws. Harry nods but lingers for a moment. 'Everything okay Harry?' Rosalie asks her brother. Harry thinks for a moment before answering 'I am just so happy your back, its like a dream and im scared that if i let you out of my sight again i will blink and you will be gone' Harry admitted. Rosalie's smiled slipped for a moment as she took her younger brother in to her arms. 'I promise you know Harry i will never leave again without you and if i ever do it will never be for long' Harry smiled and nodded before quietly exiting the room. Rosalie enters the bathroom and into the shower washing her body and hair not stepping out until every inch was clean. Once the taps were off Rosalie cast a drying charm on her hair before she plaited it into two French braids and hung her towel onto the hook it had come from before padding back into the room and slipping into a pair of grey pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved matching grey tshirt and a pair of fluffy socks as the noble house of black was freezing and the rest of Rosalies wardrobe was not quite made for the cold temperatures after spending the last year in a hot climate.

Rosalie made her way downstairs finding that the three males were in the kitchen and judging by the smell with the pizza to. 'I hope you haven't eaten all that pizza' Rosalie says as she walks in to the kitchen were Sirius is shoving pizza into his mouth like he had never been fed and so was Harry. It seemed like it was only Remus who was eating like a civilised person. 'I put you some to one side before these two got a hold of any of it'Remus said as he summoned the plate that had been kept warm under a charm that had been cast on it. 'Thank you Remus,that was very nice of you' Rosalie commented as she took a seat next to him. Remus smiled warmly at her as he watched push a stray strand of hair out of her face before taking a bite out of the pizza and letting out a groan at the taste of the food. Her company's eyes widened at her sound. 'What?! If you had been eating the food i have for the last four years you would be enjoying the taste of pizza. It's been a life of bland and boring food' Rosalie said laughing as she continued to eat the pizza. 'So does someone want to tell me why Sirius did not let me tell Tonks my oldest friend about me and Remus?' Rosalie questioned as she looked around for a drink but when Remus relised what she was looking for he past her his and without a second thought as if this was all something natural Rosalie took it from him and drank from the cup before placing it between the two of them. They all glanced at each other before answering the question that had just been asked. Remus sighed , Harry gulped and Sirius actually stopped eating.

'Tonk's has a crush on Remus.a pretty big one at that' Sirius said as Rosalie looked at Remus for conformation who nodded. 'She has been trying to win his attention for a while now' Harry says adding his own input. Rosalies eyes went wide as that was not what she was thinking they would tell her as she had not even noticed how Tonks had been acting around Remus today as she had been busy trying to get to know everybody. 'Yes she has even asked me out on a date which i politely declined but she thinks it is because of me being a werewolf that i am scared i will hurt her which is partially true but she is a nice women but i am just not interested in her that way' Remus added. 'Well why can't we just tell her and hope she would understand'Rosalie said slightly confused at why they could not just tell the truth. 'I just think that we should wait for the right time to tell her because well it may not be my place to say but last year Ted Tonks was killed by some snatchers when they were gathering up some muggle borns and she has only just picked herself up after that we don't want to give her another reason to go back there' Sirius said. Rosalia was shocked to hear about the death of her best friend's father and saddened by the news as Ted had always been a wonderful quite man. But she also somewhat could understood there reasons for not wanting to tell her. Maybe if she had not been so tired Rosalie would have argued her point in telling her friend but as the last of the food was eaten she let out a large yawn. 'Someone's tired' Sirius comments.

Rosalie nods as she lets out another loud yawn. 'I think im going to bed now' Rosalie says pushing back on her chair and getting up while putting her plate in the sink. 'Goodnight little lion' Sirius comments as Rosalie walks back over to the table to wish everyone a goodnight. Sirius stands up from his seat and hugs Rosalie before leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Goodnight Padfoot,thank you for letting me stay here' . Sirius smiled before waving of her comment telling her how she was always welcome at his home. Next was Harry. 'Goodnight Prongslet' Rosalie says ruffling her brothers hair before flattening it back down with her hair. 'Night Rosie' Harry chuckles ducking away from her touch.

Rosalie hesitated before wishing Remus a goodnight so she hung around a second longer behind Harry before making her way over to him. 'Goodnight Rosalie' Remus said as he turned his head to look directly at her. 'Goodnight Remus' Rosalie said before she could over think the movement she ducked her head down and planted a kiss on his cheek before quickly heading out of the room not waiting to see his reaction. Though as she left the room a wolf whistle could be heard coming from the room as Sirius and Harry cheered at the interaction between the two. 'Boys' Rosalie spoke out loud to her head as she headed up the stairs to bed.

Sleep came easily to her that night as Rosalie's body was exhausted from the days adventure and truth be told when out on missions she had to even be on guard when she slept. As you could never know when an attack would come. So for the first time in a long time Rosalie slept in a safe environment where she was loved and warm. Though it only lasted for a few hours before her body began to wake as it was to used to living in a different time zone. So after laying in bed for at least an hour Rosalie dragged herself out of the warm quilt and into the chilly air that filled the old house. Walking down the stairs of the old house trying to be as quite as possible as not to wake the other sleeping in the house by creaking the floor boards too loudly. Though as her foot hits the last step a light can be seen from the sitting room. Now curiosity got the better of Rosalie as she found her feet taking her in the direction of the light. Pushing the half open door slowly before craning her neck around the door to see who was in there when her eyes scanned the room until she notices Remus who is sat on one of the sofas shirtless in a pair of burgundy sweatpants. His head in his hands. 'Hey' Rosalie says quietly before stepping into the room causing Remus to startle and quickly pull back from his position. A hiss escaped his lips as he did so from moving his aching body to quickly.

'Sorry did i wake you when i got up?' Remus asked concerned. Rosalie shook her head as she walked over to the sofa sitting next to him. 'No my body is just not used to this time zones so i thought i would come down here'. Remus nods before placing his head back in to his hands. The upcoming full moon was really taking its toll on him causing his whole body to throb and ache so much that a pain potion had not even made a slightest difference. 'Are you okay? Rosalie asks placing a hand on to his bare shoulder but even then he hisses slightly at her touch causing her to with tract her hand. Remus nods 'I'm fine' He says in what must be the most unconvincing voice. 'No you're not, there's no need to make it out like you are' Rosalie tells him as she was concerned for him as though pain cannot be transferred between soul wolves you could still feel the traces of his pain running threw her own body. 'You can feel it?' Remus questions looking between his fingers at her.

'Not exactly i can feel that you're in pain but i can't feel the actual pain just that you are in it' Rosalie told him as he let out another hiss before moving one of his hands to the bottom of his back as he tried to rub what must have been a sore spot. 'Is it always this bad?' Rosalie comments as she sees his face twist in pain. 'Not always but the transformations have been getting worse. The wolf knows were at war and it wants to fight so, me holding it back makes it even worse' Remus explains to her taking deep breaths in between his words. 'Is there anything i can do to help?' Rosalie asks not liking how much pain he was in.

Remus does not answer for a moment. 'Would you mind rubbing my back? Right at the bottom is rather painful' He asks shyly. Rosalie nodded before moving along the sofa and placing a leg either side of Remus so that she was sat directly behind him. Her hands moved along his back pressing her palms into his back where she could feel the knots in his back underneath his skin. Every now and then the werewolf would hiss at a extremely sore spot and Rosalie would apologise for pressing to hard. This went on for a while and slowly Remus head was removed from his hands and his shoulder relaxed more. 'Thank you' Remus said gratefully as his pain was eased slightly. 'Any time and i mean that if you need me i am here' Rosalie said.

She had always been so caring even as a child so this behaviour did not surprise Remus. It was his own behaviour that surprised him at how natural it felt to let her be so close to him and touch him. It had been years since he had experienced anything as innocent as another humans touch. Though he did nearly fall of the sofa at her next words as she shifted so that she was resting in one of the corners of the sofa. 'Let me be with you tomorrow at the full moon'. 'No!' Remus protested. 'I can help Rieka and Moony are connected she can help him settle so it eventually as there bond is realised Moony should calm down' Rosalie tried to argue back. Remus shook his head. He knew how uncontrollable Moony could be,it was more than he would like to risk as he knew he could not live knowing he hurt Rosalie. 'I could kill you! It is to dangerous' Remus said his voice rising slightly. 'Calm down your getting yourself worked up now,Rieka can stand up for herself, Sure the wolves will fight at first but they will settle down when a pack order is settled 'Rosalie said as she rested her head against the sofa cushion. 'No Sirius will be with me it will be just fine' Remus said his voice quieting down slightly now as he let out a yawn. 'I'm coming and no arguing. Your tired you need to rest we can discuss it again in the morning' Rosalie addressed with a firm tone to her voice that showed the conversation was over. It was then when she looked ever so like Lilly with her firm motherly nature. 'But' Remus went to continue but with one look Rosalie silenced him. 'I'm going to stay here for a little bit so you can either keep me company or go sulk in bed' Rosalie said as she made herself comfortable before summoning a blanket and draping it over her legs.

Remus didn't say anything apart from leaning further back in to the sofa and closing his eyes. With a accomplished smile Rosalie watched as he fell asleep. His chest rising up and down in a calming rhythm. It was not long after that even with the book she had found was turning fuzzy in front of her eyes as sleep over came her body. The book fell out of her hands and on to the floor as she lay asleep on the sofa not too far away from the stubborn wolf. Who had finally met his match?

In the morning Harry went to wake Rosalie up but when he found her bed empty he began to panic so he raced in to Sirius room giving him the fright of a life time. 'I can't find Rosalie!'. 'Have you checked the whole house?' Sirius asked groggily. 'Err well no' Harry confessed before going to exit the room as Sirius threw his head back against the pillow. 'Go look and if you can't find her then come wake me again' Sirius mumbled not even opening his eyes. Harry left the master bedroom and began searching the second floor before heading down stairs where he saw the same light Rosalie had the night before. 'Finally' Harry spoke allowed as he made his way in to the living room but as he opened his mouth to speak he stopped when he saw that Rosalie was laid on the sofa and Remus head was resting under chin with one arm wrapped around waist and the other was tucked by his side. The blanket Rosalie had covered herself with the previous night now discarded on the floor so as Harry glanced at the clock seeing that it was only half eight he thought it was best to let him sleep so creeping along the floor Harry picked up the blanket and draped it over the sleeping figures before turning the lamp of so the room darkened but the smile Harry wore on his face was wide enough to make his face ache and it was bright enough to light up the room. Slipping out of the room Harry left the two cuddling on the sofa to sleep a little while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

The pair slept for a while until the sun could not be contained behind the curtains in the living room. Rosalie tried to lift her arm to her face to block the sun shining into her eyes but as they were still closed. But her arm was stuck and no matter how hard she seemed to tug it would not be freed so with a reluctant sigh she opened her hazel eyes. Her eyes were met with a face full of sandy brown hair. Jerking back Rosalie accidently moved the sleeping figure. Though as she came around to be fully awake and her senses she realised that the figure was Remus and because of how his arm was wrapped around her waist he also had her arm wrapped in his own Rosalie was shocked to find Remus like that as though they had fallen asleep on the same sofa they had not been near each other so in his sleep Remus had moved quite a way. The sun was bright and causing her to squint so Rosalie sighed and with one last strong pull and her arm was freed though this dislodged Remus hold on her and caused him to jerk awake. With a groan Remus lifted his head of Rosalies chest though he had not expected to come face to face with Rosalie. 'Good morning sleepy head' Rosalie said as their eyes met.

'Err this is a little awkward' Remus said as he pushed himself off Rosalie being careful not knock her as he sat up. 'Just a little' Rosalie agreed chuckling slightly though the truth was she did not mind all that much. Remus eventually shifted himself into a position so that he was not touching her at all now. 'I didn't even mean to fall asleep here, I was reading a book then the next thing i knew i must have fallen asleep' Rosalie said as she took the blanket around them before standing up to fold the blanket leaving it folded on one of the sofa cushion. 'Are you hungry?' Remus asked Rosalie as he also stood up, his bones cracking as he moved. Rosalie nodded 'That i am' Rosalie said just as he stomach began to growl.

'Come on i will make us some pancakes though Sirius may have burned the kitchen down by now judging by the time as i don't see them having waited for us to wake till they ate anything' Remus said as he stretched one last time. 'Pancakes my favourite' Rosalie said happily as she used her wand to flick the closed curtains open. 'I remember, you used to love them as a child. Lilly would go mad at James for just letting you eat them all day long when he was left alone to look after you' Remus said smiling at the memory of when Rosalie had been three and Lilly had to go back into the muggle world to see some family member of some sort leaving eighteen year old James alone with the toddler. Who thought was usual a very good eater decide that she would not eat anything but pancakes so after lots of tears on both the child and the father. James gave in got the house elves to make his child pancakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 'Dad always hated it if i cried i think that's why he used to give in so easily, Mum on the hand she was always the firmer one but she couldn't resist pancakes either though' Rosalie comments as she remembers all the time her and Lilly had spent in the kitchen making pancakes with all different types of things mixed into the batter. 'Those were good time' Remus says in a melancholy tone.

'Let's go make some pancakes' Rosalie says as she pulls herself away from the memories of her childhood. The kitchen smelt slightly like something had burnt and Kreacher was walking around wafting a tea towel while mumbling under his breath about Sirius being some sort of incapable idiot. 'We have got it from here Kreacher' Remus tells the angry little house elf who just snarls at him before exiting the kitchen with a loud pop. 'Will he even have the ingreidants for pancakes?' Rosalie asks as she begins to open all the cupboards. 'I would hope so as its me who he sends food shopping every week as he seems to think Kreacher may attempt to poison him if he does the food shop'Remus says sounding amused as he steps behind Rosalie and stretching over her so that he can reach the shelf above the one she was fishing about in to pull out the flour before moving across to the next cupboard to retrieve the rest of the ingredients. 'I think he has a point though i wouldn't trust that house elf as far as i could throw him especially if he is still like he was when i was a child' Rosalie said shivering at the memory of Kreacher apparating into Sirius old flat when she was five and the house elf had been sent to deliver a message from Walaburga Black who just wanted to tell her oldest son how she hated him and how she wished he was dead instead of Regulus. Though she had been ushered out of the room as soon as the slurs and insults had started but it was not before she had heard Kreacher add his own insults to the end of the message. The elf hated Sirius with every bone in his tiny body if he was not bound to serve the last reminding master Black by magic then he would be gone quicker than you could say his name. 'You have a point there' Remus said chuckling as he summoned the eggs and milk from the fridge.

Remus set to work making the pancakes letting Rosalie help when she asked to though he did not count for her to throw flour at him when his back was turned. But the young witch had the same mischievous glint in her eye that both her father and brother often wore so once the werewolfs back was turned her pale hand dove into the bag of flour before launching it at Remus bareback. 'What in the world was that?' Remus said as he felt the white powder hit his back. Spinning around he caught the red head with the cheekiest grin on her face as she pretended to mix the batter. 'You didn't!' He said as he noticed her flour coated hands. 'I haven't done anything' Rosalie said as she tried to bite back a laugh. 'Oh haven't you know then i guess i have not done anything either' Remus said as he took a handful of flour himself before walking towards Rosalie and letting the flour fall on to her head while smirking but staying silent as Rosalie gasped as the flour fell down her face. 'Oh this is war now!' Rosalie said letting out a loud laugh as she took the flour back out of Remus hands and throwing another handful at him. Remus growled playfully as the flour war started. Flour started flying all over the kitchen as shrieks of laughter came from both of the adults who were laughing so much that it felt like their stomachs were hurting. Remus had not laughed so much in so many years and the feeling of such simple happiness was the most wonderful thing to him. By the time the sound of the door opening to the house the pair were laughing that loudly they did not here the return of the two other occupants of the house.

Sirius and Harry who had just returned to the house both of them shared a look between each other that was clear that they knew something exciting must be happening in the kitchen. 'It sounds like the two love birds are up' Sirius comments with a raised brow. 'Better go to see what trouble there causing then' Harry says as he pulls of his coat to hang on the hook near the door. The sight they walked into was not one they had exactly thought that they would see. Remus had was covered in flour his hair completely white while Rosalie was stood on the table clutching the bowl of pancake mix tightly in her arms as she threw her head back to let out a laugh it sent a cloud of white across the room. 'Give me the batter Rosalie' Remus said as he crept towards the table. 'Put the flour down and i will' Rosalie counted not trusting that he would not ambush her while she was not armed. 'Oh come here love,you can trust me' Remus said trying to lore her off the table. 'Come one step closer and the batter gets dumped' Rosalie warned holding the bowl of batter of the edge of the table smirking when she saw Remus eyes widen at the risk of his pancakes meeting there ends on the floor. 'You wouldn't' Remus said freezing in his place. 'Don't test me' Rosalie replied keeping the bowl hung over the table though the bowl was pulled by magic from the women's hands as Sirius summoned the bowl into his own hands from the door way of the kitchen. 'What in the love of merlin is going on here?' Sirius says as the bowl flys into his hands. Rosalie spins in the direction his voice came from as did Remus. 'Well we were making pancakes' Rosalie said innocently. 'Then if that was you was doing why is there six ton of flower all over the kitchen and yourselves?' Sirius asks gesturing to the flour covered kitchen. 'Well someone thought it would be a good idea to throw flour and well it turned out into an all out war' Remus explained as he put the empty bag of flour on the counter top. 'And i am still hungry'Rosalie announces as she climbs of the table and back on to floor.

'Well if all flour wars have stopped then you may have your batter back as long as you make enough pancakes for us two' Sirius says as he and Harry share a grin. 'Truce?' Rosalie says extending her hand to Remus. Hesitantly Remus goes to take her hand and hesitantly shakes it 'Truce'. Rosalie then proceeds to hold her hand out for the bowl of pancake mix but Sirius pulls it closer to his chest. 'Nope you're not having this until the kitchens clean'. Grabbing her wand Rosalie flicked it and in a matter of moments the flour was gone and the kitchen was clean with not a trace of flour in sight though the same cannot be said about her and Remus. 'Now can we have the pancake batter because im hungry and its a full moon tonight so we're all going to need our strength' Rosalie says plucking the bowl out of Sirius arms and ruffling Harry's hair.

So as Rosalie passed the batter back to Remus and reached for one of the pans that had been set on the side. As the two soul mates set to work Harry and Sirius took a seat around the table. 'So care to explain why Kreacher was cursing your names this morning even more than usual?' Rosalie asked as she sprinkled some chocolate on to some of the pancakes and adding blueberries to the others. 'Well seeing as you two were sleeping ever so peacefully we didn't want to wake you so we attempted to make omlets and let's just say it ended up with a small fire' Sirius said before Harry added 'And burnt the curtains by accident' Harry laughed as he motioned to the now bare window. 'Did me a favour really always hated them' Sirius said as the two cooks rolled their eyes. 'You really do have Dads cooking skills you know Harry' Rosalie says as the pancakes finish cooking and starts to place them equally on to four plates as her and Remus work in sync. 'Well you do have to give Harry credit James would have burnt the whole kitchen down not just the curtains' Remus bargained. 'Touché that is true at least from what i can remember' Rosalie agreed.

Once the pancakes were all ready and cooked the mis matched group sat around there table all eating there pancakes happily until of course Harry brought up the one topic Remus had been hoping to avoid. 'So what are your plans for the full moon tonight? Im heading over to the burrow at around six as Molly wants me to have dinner with them and stay the night before we go back to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks' Harry asks as he digs in to his blueberry pancake. Remus stops mid mouthful as he watches Rosalie set her fork back down on the plate. 'We are going to the shrieking shack aren't we this time mate?' Sirius asked oblivious to the tension building. 'Yes we are just the two of us' Remus comments ignoring the low growl Rosalie let out. 'Sounds good to me though remind me to leave all the medical supplies out seeing as Sniviellus hasn't dropped any wolf bane of this month' Sirius joked as he took another pancake from a plate that was set in the middle of the table. 'Well what time are we leaving then?' Rosalie comments casually though she can see remus knuckles turning white. 'Oh you are joining in on the fun then little lion?' Sirius asked with a raised brow. 'No she's not' Remus said in a dead pan tone. 'Will you stop being so stubborn,just tell me what time were leaving so i can be ready to go' Rosalie says in such a causal tone you would not think she was frustrated at all.

'Okay what's going on here?' Sirius asks cautiously. 'Remus was in a considerable amount of pain last night and can already feel that tonight's transformation is going to be bad so i suggested to him that he let me join you both tonight because though little is known about soul wolves it is known that the bound is there because of our wolves so they should get on and Rieka should be able to calm Moony' Rosalie rambled on. 'Don't leave out the fact that there will be some sort of fight to sort out dominance and i am not risking your life. You don't know how bad Moony can get' Remus says his eye brows furrowing. 'Well Remus does have a point Rosalie you could get hurt' Sirius said. As Rosalie pushed her chair back across the floor and gathered her plate to put it in the sink. 'Don't you think i know that am not walking in blind this will not be my first time around a werewolf' Rosalie said letting out a frustrated sigh. 'Moony is a powerful wolf, you don't know what he is capable of. Even Sirius ends up coming out worse for wear at a full moon' Remus counters. 'I'm sure i have faced worse' Rosalie tells him as she thinks about the missions she has had to undergo with the pack of wolves. Remus laughed bitterly 'You're not coming and that is final'. 'Maybe sit this one out little lion and come to the next one when he has had wolf bane' Sirius tried to bargain which only frustrated Rosalie more as she knew they didn't want her to get hurt but they were also underestimating her.

'Give me one good reason why i cant and don't give me the whole you don't want to hurt me drawl I've already heard it' Rosalie said her voice raising slightly. The two men stayed quite while Harry just watched eyes wide at the disagreement that was unfolding in front of him. Remus looked at Sirius for help on upcoming with an answer but Sirius held his hands up. 'I'm staying out of this argument'. Remus opened his mouth to speak but closed it before opening it again to speak 'Do you really want to know why? I don't think you could handle it, you're being naive about the whole situation' Remus said all in one breath. Rosalie was quite a calm person but if anything angered her it was when people underestimated her. 'Can't handle it? Why because I'm a girl? Rosalie said before she let out a bitter laugh causing the men to look at her as if she had gone mad. 'Do you see this scar here? The one that covers half my body? Rosalie says pointing to the scar that was at the base of her neck before lifting her tshirt up to show how it wrapped around her body. Remus nodded. 'Well im sure you are very familiar with the man that did this,you met him when you were about five i think it was' Rosalie said as Remus eyes wideded and she saw him swear under his breath. 'Fenir Greyback did this to me two years ago when we fought after he discovered there was a traitor in his pack so he tortured each and everyone of us to find out who it was and suprise guess who was the traitor. Me i was sent to spend six months in his pack' Rosalie said her voice dripping with hate towards Greyback.

'That bastard'Sirius growled a fist slamming into the table. 'Calm down Padfoot trust me he got what was coming to him in the end plus i think after twenty crucitaus curses you gain a pretty high pain tolerance' Rosalie said pulling her t-shirt back down as her eyes glowed amber at the anger she was feeling growing in her. 'Twenty?' Harry asked his eyes wide. 'Yes twenty over the last four years , So if im still standing here in front of you today it means i got out of there alive and on my own so i think one werewolf should not be to much of an issue' Rosalie says growing frustrated at Remus reluctance. Remus was wavering you could see it on his face 'You still don't get it! This is my choice you are not coming that is the end of it because at the end of the day you fought all of your battles alone and you don't know what it would be like to live with the guilt knowing someone was injured because of something you did. Now drop it' he said rather harshly. 'You're still the same aren't you? Your always so worried that everyone who will love you will just run for the hills as seen as they see the darker side of you so you just push them away saying you're doing it to protect them when in fact i think you're scared to get help. Your scared to have any hope that life could not be as dark as it always seems' Rosalie expresses as she goes to leave the kitchen as her frustration was stirring and mixing in to anger as the wolf tried to push her way to the surface. 'I'm going to leave now because if we continue this argument we will both end up saying things we do not mean but just know Remus you need to stop keeping everyone at arm's length and let them take care of you for a change'. Rosalie did not hang around for an answer before she exited the kitchen going up the stairs. Remus sat in the kitchen and ran a hand threw his hair. 'Merlin she is so like Lilly it is un believable' Sirius said speechless at his best friend's daughter likeness to her mother. 'She has a point Remus,i know im only young but even i can see that you try to keep us all at arm's length, its not doing you any good' Harry said as she followed Rosalies movements by getting up of the kitchen dining room chair and leaving to follow his sister. 'And he's so like James' Remus sighed. 'But we do have to remember Moony they are their own person they have grown up in the middle of a war zone there stronger and wiser than we ever were at their age' Sirius said getting up from his chair and patting Remus on the shoulder before exiting the kitchen. Leaving Remus alone to stew in his own thoughts.

After leaving the kitchen Rosalie headed straight for her room in the house and showered to wash the flour of her body before she dove into her bag of clothes and pulled out a pair of acid washed denim jeans and a old worn Gryffindor qudditch sweater that had once been her fathers. Rosalie had more of her father and mothers items then Harry because before she got moved in to the family who would raise her Dumbledore had taken her back to the house allowing her to grab some of the items she wanted to take with her and the little girl took the jumper that had been thrown on her bedroom floor by her father on the afternoon before his death when they had been playing in her bedroom. The jumper was quite large and oversized but it was her favourite so as she pulled a small backpack from her large case she stuffed in the muggle phone that she always made sure to carry with her in case she went into the muggle world along with a purse that had both wizarding and muggle currency. Before putting in a book and other nessictys as she planned to leave the house for the day not wanting to be around the tension Remus and hers disagreement had caused. Also she knew that the likely hood of him changing his mind was very slim so what was the point in hanging around and waiting with worry on how everything would play out. Though as she opened her bedroom door Harry practically fell into the room. 'Watch what you're doing Harry?' Rosalie said grabbing her brothers arm to prevent him from falling. 'Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay' Harry told her as he regained his balance. 'I'm fine don't worry just like to leave when i can feel a situation with someone i care for getting heated as i would not want to say anything that i don't mean in the heat of the moment' Rosalie said as she realeased Harry's arm. 'Smart move.i think Ron could do with learning to that' Harry chuckled.

'He will learn eventually,I'm going out now so i will see you later' Rosalie said as she summoned a jacket into her arms. 'Can i come with you? I don't have to be at the burrow for another five hours' Harry asked. His older sister nodded 'Go on then but grab a coat' She told him as he rushed of down the hall.

Once Harry had returned with his jacket the pair bumped into Sirius who had just exited his own room. 'Where are you two going?' He asked with a raised brow. 'Honestly i do not have a clue just away from here for a little while,i may go into the muggle world and pick up some warmer clothes also i think me and Dumbledore need to have a word' Rosalie explained as she shoved her bag on to her backpack. 'And i'm tagging along until i need to go to the burrow' Harry piped up. 'Okay be safe you two do you have your two way mirror Harry?' Sirius checked with his godson who nodded and pulled it out to prove that he had it. 'I don't know when i will be back as i think it will be best if me and Remus have some space from each other so if i don't see you before you leave for the shack. Good luck' Rosalie told Sirius with a soft smile as she could feel Remus anguish and torn between his fear of letting Rosalie join him and wanting to cave and have her close. 'Just give him time Little lion,he's scared.' Sirius says with a sympathetic smile as he gently squeezes her shoulder as he walks past her and out of sight.

'Come on lets go' Rosalie says to Harry as she nods her head in the direction of the stairs. As the pair open the front door to exit the house Rosalie catches Remus walking up the stairs she sends him a small smile as she lets Harry out in front of her. Remus looks surprised to see her smile at him so it takes him a moment to reciprocate the smile as he watches her leave until the door shuts behind them. 'So where are we going first?' Harry asked. 'Let's go into London town so i can get some clothes then i want to pop somewhere before i go to see Dumbledore 'Rosalie says offering her arm to Harry so that they can apparate to their destination. Harry takes his sister arm and in a flash they are gone whirling threw the air until they landed with soft thud. Harry pulled away from his sister and bent over placing his hands on his knees taking a deep breath 'I don't think i will ever get used to apparating' Harry wheezes as his sister placed her wand inside of her coat. 'I used to be the exact same though it is easier when you can apparate yourself i find it makes you feel less like you're going to heave your guts up'.

Once Harry had gained his composure the pair set to work going through the shops as Rosalie picked clothes for the warmer weather while encouraging her younger brother to pick some of his own clothes as it was quite obvious the ones he does have do not fit properly. 'But i haven't got any money Rosie' Harry said as she bustled him around another charity clothes shop. 'Harry you do know we were born into one of the richest wizarding families money is no issue' Rosalie told him even though she was not spending her parents money she was actually spending her own as working in the order for so long and on so many missions meant you did have to get paid for something though it was not always a lot over four years it adds up eventually as when you're on the move constantly you don't get much of a chance to stop and spend money. 'I know it it just feels strange you know how aunt Petunia is with money so i guess im not used to it' Harry admits as his sister holds up a t-shirt to him before placing it down with a sigh. 'I know it's hard to belive that we all have that our disposal and i will admit that the money im using is not Mum's and Dad's it is my own so this is my treat for the birthday and Christmas i missed while i was away' Rosalie says as she knew she couldn't make up with the time she missed by buying things but at least she knew he would have some clothes of his own and not something of Dudley's. 'Rosie its okay i don't need much' Harry said not looking easy at her offer. 'I know you don't so let's just get the basics that is all i have' She says gesturing to the few simple items she has in own bag.

After some persuading Harry picks a couple of tshirts and a pair of jeans before the pair head over to the counter to pay were Rosalie counts out the muggle money that she had brought with her. 'Have a nice day' The shopping assistant calls as they leave a young muggle girl who certainly couldn't take her eyes of Harry. 'I think she likes you' Rosalie teases softly elbowing Harry as they leave the shop. 'Oh stop it! She's pretty but she has nothing on' Harry says but he stops himself before he realises the name of his crush which only makes his sister more curiosity. 'So there is some lucky lady who has my little brothers heart,now now tell dearest brother who is the lucky lady' Rosalie teases again. 'Its no one, now where are we going' Harry says as he tries to change the subject. 'Where going to get some flowers and no come on tell your big sister who si the lucky lady' Rosalie said as she feared them of in the direction of a nearby florist. As the pair the walk in to the flower shop Rosalie lets her finger graze over them as Harry avoided her question. 'Come on tell me Harry'Rosalie said as she bent down to pick up a fresh bouquet of lilies. 'Your really not going to give in are you' Harry says as he trails after his sister who also picked up a small bouquet of Gladiolus a flower the signifies honour. 'Nope' Rosalie says popping the P. 'Its Ginny' Harry says quickly almost so fast that she didn't catch it.

'Awh Mollys youngest! How cute, young love is such a beautiful thing' Rosalie says as she hands the muggle cashier the money for the flowers. 'Yeah yeah i know its all wonder full now who have you bought flowers for?' Harry questions as he tries to push the conversation away from his love life.'Okay okay Mr Impatient but this isn't the last if the conversation' Rosalie tells her brother with a cheeky glint in her eye. 'Where going to visit some people we haven't seen for a long time,now take my arm lover boy'.

As the pair stood in the street looking each way to find a quite spot that was there were no people around which seemed hard to find as there seemed to be people were ever they went but eventually with Harry still attached to her arm they found an empty dirty alley way that was a little further away from the florist. 'Ready?' Rosalie says to her brother as she looks in all directions before pulling out her wand that she moves to her side. Harry nods as he tries to regain his composure for the journey and with that Rosalie lets their destination take over her mind . This time they land with more ease then the first time though Harry still doesn't look to great after it. 'Where are we?' Harry asked as he noted they were stood in the street of a small village with houses on one side and a church and a grave yard on the other. Rosalie doesn't answer as she re adjusts the flowers that she had grasped in her hand when Harry had held her arm as she nods her head in the direction of a sign that was planted on the other side of the streetThe sign read 'Godric's Hollow'. 'Godric's Hollow wow' Harry said his eyes wide with amazement of being in the village that he had spent his first year in. 'Welcome home Harry' Rosalie says as she let her eyes run over the village that had once been her safe place where so many wonderful memories happened. 'Lets go threw here' Rosalie said as she started to walk into the grave yard heaving the creaky metal black rusted gate open as she stood on the other side in the grave yard waiting for her brother to follow who does after a moment. Rosalie steps around the graves being careful to not step of the small overgrown path until they reach the very back of the graveyard where a white marble head stone that appeared to almost glow even in the day light is sat on top of the slightly over grown grass. 'What are we doing..' Harry asked before he saw his sister kneel down beside the headstone. 'Hi Mum,Dad' She said her voice almost in a whisper as she let her hand run over the top of the stone that had been sat out in the open for over fourteen years though it looked almost new and that it had not been left to face all the harsh british weather. Harry made his was to prop himself next to his sister so that he could get a full view of the grave that read:

'In loving memory of'

James Potter and Lilly Potter

 **27 March, 1960** **30 January 1960**

 **To**

 **31** **st** **of October 1981**

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'

'I've brought someone with me today to visit you and ive got some flowers your favourites if i remember correctly' Rosalie said laying the flowers on top of the grave as she turned to face Harry giving him a small smile as she felt her heart ache of visiting her parents grave for the first time in four years and Harry's first time ever. Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment not knowing what to say but as his sister places a hand on his shoulder. 'Hi mum and dad it's me Harry' he says following his sisters actions of placing his hand on top of the grave. 'Can you believe how big he is now mum?' You always said he would be a big boy and he is though he is lanky like Uncle Sirius always said dad was as a teen' Rosalie says speaking to the grave as if she was actually speaking to her parents. 'And Dad god he is as much of a trouble causer as you were' Rosalie adds as Harry sticks his tongue out at his sister. 'Did you come here often to talk to them?' Harry asked his sister as he watched how at ease she was talking to the grave. 'I used to come once a week to bring them fresh flowers,mum always made sure we always had one vase of fresh flowers in the house at all time so i used to like to bring them some and talk to them. It makes me feel closer to them' Rosalie says. The pair talk back and forth often adding in their parents and the more they did it the more Harry relaxed because in a weird way it felt comforting and Harry could have sworn that the more they spoke the brighter the grave glowed. Though as the sun started to go down drawring it closer and closer until sun down when Remus will change. The moon had started to feel close and there was a feeling in Rosalies chest like there was a heavy weight on her chest and her skin burned slightly aching to change in to the wolf but Rosalie knew she coldnt give in to the wolf not yet at least. So she thought that they would be heading to the shrieking shack by so now. The red head clicked open her muggle phone which showed that it was nearing six a clock in the evening. 'Come on Prongslet we better get you to Molly's' Rosalie says pushing herself back on to her feet. 'I love you mum,dad ill be back next week with some flowers and i will try to get Sirius and Remus to come with me i know you would like to see them again' Rosalie said before casting a final glance at the grave.'I will be back soon I promise,Cya' Harry says as he follows his sisters lead before they cast a final glance at the grave before they whirl of to the burrow.

As soon as they land on the doorstep the door to the burrow flies open to reveal Molly Weasley. 'Oh Harry dear we were expecting you to arrive by floo but never mind come in come in' The mother Weasley said ushering him in before actually realising that Rosalie was behind him. 'Are you staying the night Harry or shall i expect you home?' Rosalie calls after her brother causing Molly Weasley to jump out of her skin. 'Merlin' Molly says grabbing her chest. 'Sorry Molly' Rosalie says stifling a giggle. 'I didn't see you there,come in come in' She says taking Rosalie by the arm not giving her a chance to answer. 'I can't stay long Molly i need to talk to Dumbledore' Rosalie said though her words fell on deaf ears and Molly didn't take any notice of them so as she was ushered to the table of red heads a plate of food was place in front of her as Harry looked amused at his sister being pulled under Molly's wing. As the group of red heads plus the two Potters sat around the table the moon made its way higher into the sky as the last of the sun departed from the sky Rosalie found herself dropping her fork to the plate out of her hand with a loud clatter as the familiar sharp pain shot up her loud noise of her fork hitting the plate caused everyone around the table to turn and stare. 'Is everything okay dear?'Molly says looking concerned.

Rosalie doesn't respond for a moment as she takes up the table cloth in her fingers gripping it tightly as she bites her bottom lip. Remus was transforming. Her knuckles begin to turn white as she arched her back preventing herself from transforming. The taste of blood fills her mouth as her teeth pierce threw her lip. The blood falls from her lip and slides down her chin. Molly and Arthur jump up from their chairs when they see the blood. 'Rosalie speak to me,whats going on' Molly says kneeling down at the side of the table as Arthur placed a hand on the silent women's back but Rosalie could not answer him as she was scared she would scream from the hot searing pain raging threw her body. This continued for another few minutes until Rosalie removed her teeth from her lip and her grip loosened on the table cloth as the full moon reached its peak. The transformation was complete 'I'm fine' Rosalie says quietly as she takes the nap kin Ginny passed her from where she was sat to the right to wipe the blood away. 'You are certainly not okay young lady, what in the world was that?' Molly pressed concern flooding her features.

'Its the soul bond Remus has just gone through his transformation so that was a mix between our connection and me feeling his pain. As well as my body trying to transform while i fought it off' Rosalie explained as she set the blood soaked napkin on the table. 'Are you okay Rosie?' Harry asked looking concerned for his sister. Rosalie looked at her brother and sent him the best smile she could muster 'I'm okay Harry really'. 'You poor girl i can only imagine how painful that must be' Molly says as Arthur starts to clean away the plates of the table.'It's not even half as painful as it is for Remus' Rosalie says as she goes to stand up.

'Where do you think your going?' Molly questions placing her hands on her hips. 'I need to go speak to Dumbledore i am running late as it is' Rosalie tried to explain but Mollys face only turned more stern. 'You are not going any where after that episode Dumbledore can wait,now go sit down' She instructs pointing through to the living room. 'Molly i'm fine honestly,im running late as it is' Rosalie tried again.

'Do not test me Rosalie Euphimia Potter go sit down now' Molly says firmly with a no nonsense tone that she usually reserved for her children which caused the protesting young women to stop in her tracks. Though as she goes to respond the look Molly sends her silences any response she had so with that she makes her way over to the living room reasoning that five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Rosalie sits on the sofa for what she at first said would be only five minutes but then five turned in to fifteen which finally turned in to half an hour and soon rolled into an hour. But just as she was about to leave Harry jumped startled from the his place where he was sat playing wizarding chests with Ron on the floor. Harry rummages around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out an item that glistens in the light of the room. The two way mirror. 'Harry' A rough voice croaked from the glass. 'Sirius' Harry said as he looked sliently panicked causing his sister to look up at him. 'Is Rosalie there?' Sirius asked. Harry got up from the floor and made his way to the sofa his sister was sat on. 'Sirius' Rosalie said as she saw a the shadow of her uncle though it was dark and hard to see much from his end of the mirror. 'What are you doing? Why aren't you with Remus?' Rosalie asked confused and worried to why he was in his human form and not with Remus.

Sirius didn't answer for a moment until a howl could be heard in the distance. 'Sirius was that Remus?' Rosalie asked making to grab her wand that was laid next to her. 'Yes Moony's gone,the wolfs gone wild he attacked me as Padfoot as i tried to stop him escaping the shack. But i couldn't stop him he over powered me. I don't know where he is,i think he's going to the school grounds' Sirius said before letting out a painful groan. Rosalie grabbed her wand and jumped up from the sofa as she noticed Molly and Arthur copying her as they over heared the conversation. 'Sirius are you hurt? Can you get out of there in case Moony comes back?' Rosalie says trying to stay calm her voice wavering 'I'm hurt but nothing a few potions and a day in the hospital wing cant sort but i haven't got my wand we left them in the other room of the shack and my legs hurt i can't move' Sirius told his niece.

'Don't move, stay quite i will get someone to you soon. I need to find Remus' Rosalie said as she headed for the fire place. 'Stay safe Little Lion' Sirius said before the mirror went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This story started just a week after the battle at the department of mysterys so this part plays out the week that the other students will be leaving for the summer holidays and the golden trio plus the Weasley's were allowed to return home after the battle so that is why they are not at school.**

As soon as the mirror went blank Rosalie ran and planted her feet into the fire place but just as she was about to shout her destination Arthur Weasley grabbed her arm. 'I'm coming with you' He says wand drawn. Rosalie nodded though she sees Harry step towards the fire place 'Harry stay here, do not think about coming' Rosalie warns her brother who back's down at her doesn't stare. 'I can help' He protests.

'No you are staying here if something's happened to Moony he will not recognize you. He has even turned on Padfoot who is part of his pack' Rosalie says even more firmly. 'Molly please make sure that he stays here' Rosalie asks her sending a pleading look her way to which Molly nods stepping forward placing a firm hand on Harry's shoulder to prevent him from shooting forward and rushing after them. Then with that Rosalie takes a handful of floo powder and shouts 'Headmasters office,Hogwarts'. The floo lights up and flashes green as her body falls threw to take her to her destination with Arthur Weasley following closely behind.

Rosalie lands in Dumbledore's office with a loud thud sending ash flying all over the floor and on to her clothes which she does not care as her eyes dart around the room for the head master. Dumbledore is sat at his office looking down at some scroll sat in front of him. 'Dumbledore' She exclaims making the way from the fire place to the desk in under four long strides. The headmaster looks up from his desk not looking at all surprised by her presence. 'Ah Miss Potter i must say i was excepting you earlier than this' He says as he glances at the time. 'No Dumbeldore i was planning on coming earlier but now there is a situation that we need to deal with straight away' Rosalie says as the floor flares up behind her as Arthur steps out. 'What is this situation?' Dumbledore says curious as he looks at her over his half moon glasses.

'Remus has escaped from the shrieking shack and is loose on the grounds. The wolf has gone truly wild it seems. Sirius is injured in the shack. All students need to go to their common rooms immediately and teachers need to be on guard while someone goes to Sirius' Rosalie says trying to rush a plan so that she could be out of there searching quicker. Dumbledore thinks for a short moment before standing up from his seat at the desk. With one flick of his wand multiple Phoenix's appear glowing a vibrant blue as they stand proudly in front of their caster. 'There is danger surrounding the castle but do not worry just please all students make your way back to your common rooms immediately and do not leave until sun rise. All teachers report outside of the great hall immediately ' Dumbledore tells the powerful birds before they float away on their journey.

Once the patronus are sent Rosalie heads for the door of the office but stops as she is called 'Where do you think you are going Miss Potter?'Dumbledore says. 'To find Remus ' She answers simply. 'Is that wise Miss Potter? I thought you would go back for Mr Black first'. 'Professor excuse me for speaking out of term but we both know that i am the only one here who stands half a chance at standing up to him in his wolf form without having to hex him into madness' Rosalie says growing impatient. 'Very well Miss Potter but do be careful your wolf has been out of action for quite some time. I will go receive Mr Black as we all know that he cannot be seen yet in public' Dumbledore says in his long drawn out voice. Just as the whole of Rosalie's body exits the room she sticks her head back through the door. 'Pre warn the teachers that i am out there running around so they don't have to hex the wrong wolf' and with that she was gone. 'And i will be helping in the search for Remus as well' Arthur adds . 'Are you sure that is wise Mr Weasley? I will be sending some of the staff out in to the grounds as well' Dumbledore asks the head of the Weasley family . Arthur nods 'I am sure Remus is my friend and we help our friends when they are in need'. 'Very well then join me outside the great hall with the other staff members' Dumbledore says getting up from his chair so that he could leave his office and dictate which staff will be going into the grounds and who will be patrolling the building.

Running down the spiralling stair case and down the corridors weaving in and out of the crowd of students. The school may be incredibly large but Rosalie knew every single inch of the school like it was sketched out in her mind she travelled fast and without haste. By the time she reaches the large wooden doors that would take her out to the grounds of the school professor Flitwick was beginning to cast wards up around the school to attempt to prevent the werewolf from being able to pass through the doors. 'Wait' Rosalie shouts causing the teacher to turn her way and falter for a second which gives her enough time to transform in to Rieka. As she is mid pace she lets the wolf gets what it wants to transform, Her bones change and her face elongates as she hits the ground running still in her wolf form. The large scar covered black wolf with glowing amber eyes runs through the small gap of the closing door which she just makes it threw just as the wards go up behind her.

The grounds of Hogwarts were eerily quiet. Silence filled Rieka's ears though every now and then with her wolf enhanced hearing sticks could be heard breaking in the distance or the ruffle of some small magical creature in nearby bushes. Once the grass hit her paws the black wolf paused stopping still to let her eyes adjust to the dark before placing her nose to the floor where she began to try and track the smell of another wolf. Many scents passed through her nose from the smell of sweat that swept over from the qudditch pitch to the dew that had started to form on the grass but there was a very very faint spell of dog which was most likely Sirius so as Rosalie made sure to push the wolfs urge to run and hunt out of the way instead letting her own mind fill the wolfs head. With her nose pressed to the floor the wolf followed the faint smell of dog out from in front of the building and into the grounds . Past the greenhouses and all the way to the whomping willow.

Stay far enough away so that the whomping willow would not hurt her the wolf got low to the ground as she now picked up two more distinct smells. One was defiantly Sirius in his human form a smell of a cinnamon, smoke and a hint of honey with a tint of blood which indicates that there were open wounds on the man. The second smell was of a wolf one that was angry and riled up. Though Rieka wanted to pull towards Sirius seeing as though the wolf did not particularly like the escaped convict the wolf was also loyal to the women whose body she should inhabit and Rieka knew how much that man meant to her. But Rosalie forced herself away from the whomping willow and began tracing the scent of the wolf. The scent was leading her almost around in circles were she would find herself back tracking on previous steps when she heard voices until a howl could be heard in the distance so far away that any normal human being would not be able to hear the sound. The wolf had worked well covering its tracks by following its re tracing its steps so much that any scent it left after was weaker than the one it had left behind.

'I knew letting that beast use the shrieking shack was a terrible idea but Albus has always had a soft spot for old mutts' Severus Snape drawled. Though a scoff followed his sentence. 'Severus you know for a fact that Mr Lupin cannot help what he is so maybe show some sympathy every once in a while' Came the thick Scottish voice of Minerva Mcgonagall. Rosalie growled as she hid behind a nearby tree so that she was not seen though the voices came to a halt as they must have heard the low growl. 'Lumos' Snape says and in-between the branches the light from the tip of his wand can be seen moving around in the proximity of about a hundred feet for a few moments before 'Nox' is murmured and the light goes out as the teachers continue to go on their way luckily in the opposite direction of the sound that the soul wolf was following.

Another howl could be heard in the distance. It was calling for one of its own in a search for its pack. So as the female checked around one last time to make sure there was no one in sight before she set of at a run eating up the ground with every step she took. As her lungs burnt from the pace she was moving at it did not prevent her from letting out a howl when she reached the edge of the forbidden forest where the other wolf had called from. The forbidden forest was a dangerous place to enter even in wolf form,many herds of different magical creatures roamed the forest that did not like strange creatures wandering on to their land so this was where Rosalie had to be most careful. As she strolled in to the woods she let out another howl to make her presence known and it was soon returned by an even louder howl which seemed to set a spark of inside of Rieka as the wolf ignored Rosalie's efforts to stay put so that she could get used to the surroundings.

The wolf ran and ran deeper in to the woods past the centars and even the acromantula. As she travelled through the woods the trees grew thicker and more dense making the little moon light there was be blocked out leaving the woodland in cased in darkness. Weaving in and out of the trees like a magnet was pulling her to the wound up werewolf. After what felt like a life time thanks to the strong amber eyes of Rieka ,Rosalie saw the quick movement of something darting around a few feet in front of her so as she pushed with all her might to shove the wolves natural instincts to the back of her mind she took to hide behind a nearby tree though just as she went to move the wolves paw made contact with a unseen branch that broke loudly underneath the pressure causing the shadow in the distance to move to freeze and as Rosalie curses in her own head. The figure turns around and a pair of glowing amber eyes meet with Riekas.

Rosalie knew that by the strong pull she was feeling in her chest that it was Moony. Rieka had found her alpha wolf. The wolf froze in his spot for a moment obviously checking out the female wolf that was across from him before stalking forward slowly as if he was hunting its changed her own posture so that she was stood with her ears stood up on end perked forward with her tale sticking out while her body leant forward to show that she was alert as if she submitted straight away it would leave her open to attack. Though as Moony approached it was clear he was in no mood to make friends by how his dark grey fur stood on end,teeth bared with his lip curled and nose twitched as his forehead was wrinkled. All signs to show that he was coming across as aggressive.

The large grey wolf snarled at the female wolf saliva spitting in every direction though Rosalie stood still holding her ground not willing to back down. Though as the Moony started to circle around Rosalie closing in with each circle snapping at her heels each time until his teeth grazed the back of her leg causing Rosalie to let out a warning growl in some hope of warning the other wolf to back down now because even though the two wolves were strongly entwined it did not mean Moony would accept her so easily. The warning growl only riled the wolf more causing him to lunge forward though Rosalie was quicker ducking the bite. This went on for a little while until Rosalie thought to try and call to Remus as just like animagus could talk to werewolves when in animal form soul wolves could also do that except once the bond was sealed the two bonded people could talk to each other by sharing their thoughts telepathically when also in their human form as well. 'Remus are you in there?' Rosalie thought hoping that even if there was a chance Remus would be able to hear her threw his wolfs obviously raging thoughts.

Rosalie's words fell empty and no reply came as the grey wolf began to become more aggressive causing her to lower her body to the floor to show that she meant no harm but the male wolf was obviously looking for a fight and dove on top of the black female wolf snapping at her ears as she pushed herself against the large male wolf who was quite large compared to her own form so though she was strong Moony weighed a lot more that Rieka did so the pair began scuffling on the floor until Moonys teeth sank into the side of Riekas face piercing the skin teeth sinking deep in to her face causing the female to yelp from the pain but it caused the inner wolf to fight once again against Rosalie to fight back to which she tried to push back against but when she realised that there was no chance to get out of there without having to fight back Rosalie allowed her wolf to take some of the reins. Rieka snarled and snapped back at Moony nipping sharply at his shoulder.

The nip on the shoulder was not enough to distract him so she could free herself so as he went to make contact with her again with blood already falling on to her dark fur from the wound on her face she sunk her own teeth in to the top of his shoulder blade causing that paw to remove itself from her own shoulder. Which gives Rieka enough time to pull herself free from underneath the male wolf. Now her once calm demeaner was lost and with her own heckles raised she snapped back at the male wolf.

The fact she had broken free had riled Moony to no end so that is when the fight truly broke out as he dove at her and He went to bite her with any chance he could get. Rieka fought back trying to re gain control as the fight for dominance was bit Moony hard on the back of the neck trying to hold him back though when the bitter taste filled Rosalies mouth she let him go. While Rosalie tried to play fair trying her best to leave flesh wounds while Moony was going in to cause serious injury to the wolf he was fighting.

As the pair fought Moony was showing no sign of tiring as he snarled. Trying his best to overpower the female in a battle of dominance but also in his crazed state there was no reasoning with him but Rosalie fought back biting him on the parts of his body on the softest parts of his body which caused him to let out a small howl and in return he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and flung her as hard as he could into a nearby tree. Rosalie felt a crack in her chest as at least three of her ribs were broke on the hard in pact. The pain was searing but it was not the last of the attack as Moony ran towards her again as he sunk his teeth in to her side so hard it left a large open wound on her side. Pain was something Rosalie was used to but it didn't mean it hurt any less as her black fur started to soak with blood but there was no time to worry about that as Moony went to take another blow. The fight went on for what must have been hours but the moon still would not set for another six hours at least so seeing that there was no end in sight Rosalie knew the only way to end this would be to pin the male wolf to the floor and hope that the strong act of dominance would be enough to settle him in to submission. So with some of the last ounce of strength she could muster the black wolf pulled herself off of the floor and as the grey wolf flew at her once more she took her chance and lunged letting her jaw wrap around his neck pinning him to the floor. He squirmed under grasp which only made her teeth sink in deeper. The wolf fought under her though she kept a firm grip on him not letting him have the slightest bit of wiggle room until after struggling under her grasp and the hold on his throat becoming too much the wolf stopped moving until he was completely still. Riekas jaw began to ache from the hold she had on him but Rosalie could not realise him until she was sure that he would not attack again when he was free. So after a few minutes her grip slacked on him until she dropped him completely.

Moony lay on his back submitting to the alpha female. His alpha female. Some sort of dominance had been established between the two. Though as Rosalie let the wolf's teeth slip free she sat down heavily on the floor rustling a pile of leafs when she did so. Moony lay in a state of shock on the cold had only ever been over powered by one wolf before Greyback his creator. So as the wolf was transfixed on his slight loss of power when voices began to fill the space of the quite forest Moony saw his chance and ran as fast as he could even if he was slightly injured.

Rosalie inwardly groaned her body too tired to transform back. Wanting nothing more than just to lay on the ground and sleep until sunrise but she could not let Moony get out of sight there was no telling if he had truly calmed or would attack again so though every bone in her body ached she ran after him trying to keep him in her eye sight at all time but it was no use he was running on adrenaline moving faster than Rieka's body could allow at that moment so it was only a matter of moments until she lost him.

Stopping to catch her breath and listen out for any trace of the other wolf Rosalie waited and waited until a call came. In the form of a howl but this was a howl and alpha male calling for help. He needed his female. Something was wrong so as she set of once more letting Rieka take control as the wolf was naturally drawn to her counterpart even more so when in danger. As the injured wolf ran she came to an opening in the woods where just in centre of the opening Moony could be seen growling at an all too familiar greasey black haired man dressed in black robes pointing his wand at the wolf. The sneaky double agent had always had an issue with marauders but taking it out on Remus when he was not only injured and unable to be aware of his actions or equally defend himself.

'Well well you filthy mutt it seems that you really are drawn to causing trouble aren't you?' Snape drawled as he wordlessly sends a stinging hex at the wolf who only flinches slightly at the spell. 'Cat got your tongue' Snape said laughing bitterly to himself. Rosalie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at his comment. Snape sent another hex at the grey wolf though this one was more powerful and caused an open wound to for on his right shoulder leaving the wolf standing on three paws. Rosalie wanted to run in and rip the wand straight out of Snape's hand so as she got ready to intervene just as he held his wand higher. 'I'm sure i could easily pass your death of as an accident if i left your filthy body here,simply tell them you picked the wrong centar to square up to. I'm sure that everyone would do just fine without you'. 'Avada K' Snape said as the female wolf jumped out from the shadows biting him hard on the leg causing him to scream out in pain. If wolves could smile Rosalie was sure Rieka would it had been a long time since she had gotten to sink her teeth into human flesh. Snape tried to grab his wand that he had dropped in his fall to ground but Rieka was quicker grabbing his wand in her mouth like a dog with its favourite chew stick she began to grind her teeth angrily against it. Rosalie's blood was boiling if it wasn't for her belief in not killing unless absolutely necessary she wouldn't have thought twice about ending him then and there but she was better than Snape. So much better than he ever would be. Rosalie allowed her wolf to drop the wand at the man's feet before snarling and snapping her jaws at him as a warning. Snape took the warning and ran out in of the woods.

By the time Rosalie could turn around Moony was laid on the floor wounds Snape had inflicted were much worse than flesh wounds and the already exhausted wolf had run out of adrenaline. Rieka's body was failing and could do little to help but walk slowly over to Moony and lower herself down next to him so that they could be close. Moony whimpered at Rieka who responded by nuzzling closer into him careful not to touch their wounds. The two wolves curled together both in pain and exhausted from the long battle they had just had between themselves. Trying to stay warm until morning as no matter how hard Rosalie fought her body needed rest and she had already lost too much blood so as her vision blurred she fell in to a unconscious state. All Rosalie could remember hearing before she lost sense of her surroundings was a quite male voice in her head calling her name.


	5. Chapter 5

The weather around them started to darken as rain fell from the sky. Soaking the two exhausted wolves as the floor soaked and mud began to stick into their fur. That's when the thunder and lightning started forcing the search party to re treat back to the castle. So as the two wolves were left getting soaked in the rain. Rosalie was to out of it to move or notice though Moony was not so as he saw his new wolf companion start to shiver in her unconscious state he slowly got up on three paws and softly put his mouth around her neck and even with his limp he pulled the females body across the floor not with great style or grace Moony needed to protect the she wolf so after a battle of dragging and taking breaks. The grey wolf managed to pull the female under the cover of some tightly knit trees so that she would not get hit by the rain. This did not stop there shivering though so he carefully lowered his own body on top of the female making sure to stay of her the warmth of each other's body heat the grey wolf let his eyes shut as he fell asleep until sun rise.

As the sun rose across the grounds of Hogwarts the two sleeping wolves body's began to shift. The once black wolf transformed into a women with long red hair dressed in shredded clothes. Dried blood on the side of her face along with the other open wounds on her body that had pieces of clothes stuck into them. While on top of her lay the sandy salt and pepper haired man's naked body covering hers his face rested in the mud on the floor as his right leg bent in a direction that surely meant it was broken. The pair lay asleep both unaware that there transformations had been rectified as they returned to their human forms until a crowd of voices could be heard coming closer which caused Rosalie to groan especially when something cold and wet began licking her face. Using her hand to bat away whatever it was she opened her eyes that were struggling to adjust to the light to see a rather large black dog.'Padfoot' She groaned trying to shove the dog away from her.

The dog only relented to let out a bark signalling to his companions that he had found the two missing people. The dog looked around once more before transforming back into his human form. 'Rosalie are you okay?' Sirius asked concerned. 'I would be a lot better if i didn't have a half a ton man crushing my airways' She said with a slight groan. Sirius moved to hook his arms underneath Remus when he started to wake. 'What in the world?' Remus croaked as his eyes opened in the unfamiliar surroundings where his last solid memory he had was going in to the shrieking shack. 'It's okay mate we just need to get you of Rosalie and when Mcgonagall and Arthur get here we will get the pair of you to the hospital wing' Sirius says lifting the top half Remus body off Rosalie who felt like her lungs now could fully expand.

'Watch his right leg,i think it's broken' Rosalie says as she watches the black haired man go to grab his legs causing Sirius to change his tactics and move his friend a lot more gently. Just as Sirius two companions find their way towards the two injured people. Rosalie attempted to push herself up on to her elbows but she hissed loudly at the pain in her chest made her teeth clench. 'Careful little lion' Sirius said once he had finished propping a half dazed Remus up against a nearby tree. Though Rosalie doesn't pay much attention and grits her threw the intense pain and pulls herself up into a sitting position as Sirius makes his way back to her side,eyes widing at the sight of her large side wound. 'Did he really do that?'Sirius asks gesturing to the man resting against tree eyes closed half from exhaustion and the other half from the pain he was in to out of it to even really focus on anything for more than a couple of seconds. Rosalie nods but waves her hand in Sirius face 'He didn't have a clue and i'm sure he won't when he wakes up either'.

'Look at you Miss Potter just like your father aren't you always getting yourself into some sort of trouble' Mcgongall says as she makes her way over to the young witch. Rosalie would have laughed if the pain in her torso and chest been so bad. Instead she settled with a lopsided grin to her old teacher. 'Sorry Professor it just seems that the old dog has lost his touch and the younger generation has to step in to help' Rosalie says cheekily trying to lighten the mood while winking at Sirius who growled in response. 'Let me body bind you and levitate you to the castle Miss Potter as you do seem to be rather injured' Mcgonagall says pulling out her wand. Rosalie shakes her head as she quickly glances down at the wound on her side that is rather large and luckily had stopped bleeding by now but her clothes were sticking in to the wound amongst all the rest of that littered her body at a considerably smaller size. 'I can walk' She says before pushing herself up if the ground on to her feet very unsteadily while letting out a small string of curse words as she tumbled forward causing Sirius to have to grab her arm. 'Are you sure your okay to walk?' Sirius asked with a raised brow. 'I'm fine nothing a few potions can't solve' Rosalie says as she takes an unsteady step forward. Arthur Weasley casts a body bind on Remus before levitating his body next to him. 'Let's get you both back to the hospital wing then' Mcgongall says before holding an arm out to Rosalie as Sirius reluctantly turns back into a dog. Rosalie takes the extended arm and lets her old teacher help support her body weight as they make their way back to the castle.

As the group make their way up to castle it was no secret that they were all curious to know how the night played out but no one thought it was right to ask at least not while one was un able to answer. Dumbeldore was waiting in the entrance way of the school for the return. 'Ah Miss Potter,it seems you have been rather difficult to find,the teachers spent most of the night trying to trace you' Dumbledore says as he flicks open the doors to the school. 'What can i say not being able to trace my magic when im a wolf has its benefits but also its negatives' Rosalie says lifting her head that she slumped down for most of the way back to the castle. 'I think it is best we get these to the hospital wing now Albus' Mcgonagall says in her thick Scottish accent. 'Right ,right Minerva' Dumbledore says stepping aside. 'Though i do have one question Miss Potter. Would you care to explain why my potions professor ended up in the hospital wing with a bite mark to his leg and that his wand looks like it has been chewed on' Dumbledore asked curiously but judging by the look on his face it seemed he already knew.

'It seemed to me that a certain professor is still not over his hatred for a certain group of mischievous boys and thought best to try and attack one of them while they were already injured and un able to defend themselves' Rosalie growled at the memory of how he had almost used an unforgivable on the marauder. 'Well Severus has never been one to let go of a grudge' Dumbledore said ever so casually. 'Well that is still no excuse for attempting to use an unforgiveable' Rosalie says her voice almost a growl. 'And he shall be dealt with accordingly i can assure you that' Dumbleore says standing aside to show that the conversation was over. Padfoot growled and anger flashed through Sirius eyes at his favourite little lions words who was currently trying to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the head master. As it was no secret that Snape was always given a free pace with the headmaster. But as the headmaster left the group continued to make their way to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was pacing worriedly back and forth in front of the doors to the hospital wing.

'Oh my oh my dears bring them in,bring them in here' Madame Pomfrey says when she sees Remus levitating body and Rosalie slumped slightly leaning her body weight against the transfigurations teacher.

As the healer ushered them in to the hospital wing and directing Arthur to lay Remus on a bed and after some convincing Rosalie was persuaded to Lay in a bed across from Remus so that she could see him at all times. 'Put him some clothes on' Rosalie calls across the room which causes Madame Pomfrey to huff as just like her father she always thought she knew what was best when it came to her friends. 'And how am i supposed to heal him if he is fully dressed?' Madame Pomfrey huffs at her as she begins to lift the body bind of the werewolf who had seemed to fall back in to a deep sleep. 'Just some boxers or something,you know how shy he is about his body' Rosalie says calmly as she knew Remus would be rather self conscious if he woke up to see himself fully naked in front of everyone. Madame Pomfrey doesn't say anything else but she obliges by transfiguring a piece of a spare blanket into a pair of briefs before using magic to place them on his body. Which allows Rosalie to relax slightly and lay herself on the propped up pillows as her fingers ran through the long fur on Padfoots back as he curled up next to her on the bed.

Madame Pomfrey worked for over two hours on Remus though she did keep saying Rosalie needed to be checked over but the young witch would not be seen until Remus was seen to and healing. His leg had been pulled in to all sorts of directions until the bones had finally real lined. While all his cuts including the four puncture wounds on his neck that Rosalie had caused from pinning him down were also healed but would most likely scar. Though there was not much some pain potions and some draughts to help prevent hyperthermia from being out in the cold for so long without any protection. All while Remus slept his body was healed and a pain potion lay on a tray next to the bed for when he wakes.

When Madame Pomfrey had finished with her first patient she moved on to Rosalie who's eyes had not left Remus since they had gotten to the hospital wing and Sirius had not left her side. 'Off the bed Mr Black please'Madame Pomfrey said pointing from the dog to the floor. Reluctantly the dog got of the bed and took to the floor and sitting at the side of it. 'Top of Miss Potter please' Madame Pomfrey instructs. Rosalie sighs and sits up slowly before attempting to take her tshirt of which is hard work and in the end Madame Pomfrey had to help her by pulling her arms out of there hole freeing it from around her whined and looked away at the sight of the girl who much like Harry was like a surrogate child to him in her lacy black bra which made him feel incredibly awkward. The wound on her side was deep and even the healers eyes widened at it and tutted alot about how she had been reckless to go in alone and to not leave after to seek medical attention. Rosalie just bit her tongue not wanting to admit to her that these wounds were pretty superficial compared to some that she has had previously out on missions.

'This is going to scar Miss Potter' Madame Pomfrey says as she starts applying some lotions to the edge of the wound before casting a healing spell on it which made Rosalie feel like her skin was on fire and being stretched beyond measure. 'Merlin' She wheezed as the witch moved on to her broken ribs which were surprisingly slightly less painful to heal. 'Stop squirming,I know it hurts. You can have a pain potion when we are finished' Madame Pomfrey said as Rosalie moved again while she was being healed for what must be the twentieth time making it incredibly hard to get a correct aim with the spell. 'Sorry Poppy'Rosalie says letting her head fall back on to the pillow again as she dug her finger nails in to the mattress she was laying on. 'Now dear the mixtures of spells and potions i have used are more than likely going to make you feel sleepy so that they can work and heal your body as you have sustained quite a bit of damage' Madame Pomfrey says as takes a blanket and lays it on top of Rosalie so that she could go and get the girl some clothes to wear as her own were ripped and blood stained. When she returned Rosalie's eyes were half shut and the pain potion that had been on her bedside drained so instead of getting the girl to dress herself she simply flicked her wand and the girl was wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain grey shirt when she was done she tapped the dog that had been facing the opposite way for the whole exam on the head lightly before gesturing that she was done. 'I will leave these two in your care while i see to my paper work' She says before drawing a curtain to split Remus and Rosalie's beds of from the other half of the hospital wing. Sirius sighs and jumps in his dog form back on the bed and curling in to a ball at the sleeping women's feet.

A few hours pass and the exhausted pair sleep for more than eight hours. Sirius taking it in turns going from one bed for another even though he himself was still somewhat sore from his own attack but if Sirius Black was known for one thing it was his loyalty to those he loved and cared for. Sirius was there when Remus began to wake at first it was slow as he opened his eyes and looked around him but then brief and short memories started to flash before his eyes. Werewolves could only have a brief memory of the previous night mainly only from when they first transform and just before they transform back. And that is what happened for Remus he could remember going to attack Sirius and then he remembers seeing Rosalie's wolf being curled up beneath him before everything goes blank and there are no more memories of the previous night. As Remus dives to sit up Sirius jumps from the bed and transforms back into his human form. 'Remus,careful it was a pretty rough night last night you won't be fully healed yet' Sirius said placing his hands on his friends shoulders to prevent him from sitting straight up and hurting himself even more. 'Padfoot your alive' Remus said with a sigh of relief as he truly had believed for a moment that his attack could have killed his best friend. 'Of course i am you old fool' Sirius said as he finally takes his hands of Remus shoulders and helping him to sit up slowly while putting an extra pillow behind his back for support.

As Remus finally gets up into a sitting postion though his back is incredibly sore and his body is still painful Remus had never been one to let his transformation slow him down. When he was fully sat up that was when he saw the other body laid across in the bed on the other side of the room. His eyes widen and a familiar sense of dread washes over him. 'Sirius who is that?' He questions pointing to the other bed. Sirius paled slightly as he had forgotten that Remus would have no memory of injuring her. 'Now Remus i need you to stay calm okay?' Sirius told his friend before taking a seat in a chair next to the bed. Remus doesn't say anything so Sirius continues. 'It's Rosalie'.

Remus paled and his hands started to feel clammy as his eyes widened as they finally noticed a few strands of red hair on the pillow. 'Did i do it?' Remus asked quietly. 'Moony mate its not like you did it on purpose,your not to blame' Sirius said trying to keep his injured friend calm. 'Sirius just tell me' Remus barked not being able to bear the thought of him being the one to injure not only his soul mate but an innocent life. 'Yes but' Sirius said but he didn't get to finish his sentence as Remus eyes flashed amber as the wolf was still close to the surface. 'God dammit i told her to stay away' He practically shouted. Which he did not know had woken Rosalie who just lay staring at the ceiling for a moment. 'It's not like you think,Moony broke out of the shack after he attacked me' Sirius explained grimly.

Remus shook his head as his eyes returned to normal and he felt an all to familiar sense of panic rising in his chest. As his chest tighten's and it felt like it was becoming extremely hard to breath as his heart pounded against his rib cage. 'No,no ,no' Remus gasped between breaths. Sirius began to panic at how worked up his friend was becoming. 'Remus what's a matter mate, talk to me' Sirius said getting up from his chair. 'I'm going to get madam Pomfrey,just breath it will be okay' Sirius said as he goes to leave but ended up colliding with Rosalie who had managed to get out of bed un noticed and make her way over to the other side of the room. 'He's having a panic attack' She says simply before moving around Sirius and going to sit on the edge of the bed in front of the hyper ventilating man. She takes his hands in hers. 'Remus look at me,look at me' She says as she makes eye contact with him. 'Everything's okay,we are all okay' She says calmly rubbing he thumb against the back of his hand.

'But,but' Remus stutters but Rosalie shushs him gently. 'I know your thinking the worst of the whole situation but once this passes.I'll explain okay? For now though i need you to just breath. Deep breath in and deep breath out' Rosalie trys to reassure him as Remus tries to focus on her voice and block out the loud throbbing in his ears from what he swore was from his heart beating so fast against his rib cage. While Sirius watched from behind as he saw Rosalie jump straight into action and try to soothe his friend who was in an obvious state of panic. The red head looks over her shoulder 'Sirius would you be able to go tell Madame Pomfrey that our wolf here is awake' with a encouraging smile Sirius left the bedside to retrieve the healer. Once the pair were alone Rosalie made her way up the bed carefully before placing an arm round Remus so that she could trace circles on his back while still holding his hand with her spare. 'Just breath okay? Were safe and everyone is okay' Rosalie said on repeat as she could tell from the feelings there bond shared that he was still panicking even if his breathing had calmed slightly.

By the time Madame Pomfrey and Sirius arrived back to Remus bedside he was considerably calmer and his lungs felt like they were no longer on fire and the tight knot in the pit of his stomach had slowly started to un raval as the nausea he had been feeling started to subside. 'Well Mr Lupin,it seems like i left you in good hands even if this one was supposed to still be in bed herself' She said pointing at Rosalie. 'I couldn't just let him sit here having a panic attack thinking that he had killed me and god knows who else' Rosalie said turning her head towards the healer with a raised eyebrow which got her a stiff nod from the healer as she knew that she would not win an argument with the oldest Potters child.

'How are you feeling Mr Lupin?' Madame Pomfrey asked her patient the only one who seemed to be listening and sticking to his bed. 'Like ive been run over by the night bus' Remus says chuckling slightly before groaning as it made his chest hurt a considerable amount. 'That sounds about right,take the pain potion that is to your left and you should feel slightly better' The healer instructs as Rosalie moves her hand away from Remus to grab the pain potion but hisses herself as it causes her to stretch and her healing ribs to ache. 'Rosalie are you okay?' Remus asks worriedly concern flooding his features. 'I'm okay Remus,just takes a while for three broken ribs to heal when they have been broke as many times as mine have' She said chuckling slightly.

'It's not something to laugh about it i hurt you' Remus sighed with frustration as Rosalie gets up from his hospital bed to stretch which causes her tshirt to ride up and reveal the wound that was still closing on her side that still looked very red and sore. 'What is that?' Remus questions when he sees it causing the witch to pull her tshirt down as quickly as possible. 'It's nothing,i'll explain when Dumbledore comes as i'm sure the nosey old man will want to know what went down last night' Rosalie said. 'You were correct with your assumptions there Miss Potter this nosey old man does want to know what exactly went down last night' Dumbledore's voice says directly behind her which causes the witch to jump forward and spin around while her face turns as red as her hair.

'Oh merlin i am very sorry professor' She says running a hand over her face. Dumbledore chuckles and waves over her apology. 'There is no problem , you are very correct i do like to know everything that happens in the grounds of my school,so please pray tell what went on last night' Dumbledore tells the women as she takes a seat on a chair next to Remus bed. Before looking around once more to make sure that Remus,Sirius and Dumbledore were both ready to hear the tale. And with that she began to speak and explain the on goings of the night. Remus has a question half way through the story. 'Tell me what did i do exactly to you?' He asks wearily. Rosalie doesn't look convinced that it was a good idea but after a moment she let her eyes fall to her hands that were resting in her lap because she knew this was going to hurt him. 'Moony saw me as a threat so he attacked, he tried to get me to on the floor by biting my shoulders at first then you went for my side which is where that wound you saw earlier came from then finally you picked me up and threw me against one of the trees in the woods which is what broke my ribs but then Rieka took over and got her own back' Rosalie said with a hint of amusement laced in her voice. Remus eyes were wide and sweat was pooling in his palms at the tail. He hated hurting anyone and the guilt he felt was huge but to Rosalie there was not one single thing to be guilty about. 'Now this were i apologise as i have left you with a new scar,Rieka pinned Moony to the floor and at first he struggled so her teeth punctured your neck pretty deep' Rosalie said as Remus hands went to his neck were there were four puncture wounds either side of his neck.

'Whats one more scar to add to the list?' Remus says smiling weakly at Rosalie who reaches for the hand he out stretches to her. 'Call it even then' Rosalie says as she squeezes his hand gently. 'Now tell me what Severus did last night please' Dumbledore asks from where he stands at the end of the bed. 'I will sir i just need to do one thing' and with that Rosalie silently summons her wand in to her hand from her own bed before flicking it silently at Sirius who was sat next to her in another chair. 'Hey what did you do' Sirius asks as he goes to stand up but soon realises he cannot as she had used a sticking spell preventing him from leaving his chair. 'It is just a simple sticking charm so that you cannot run of and do something rash when i tell you this' Rosalie replies setting her wand down again. This time when she spoke of Severus Snapes attack on her soul mate her voice was laced with venom. To her Snape had always been grey, she knew her mother and him were once best friends and mother would tell her that he had not always been this bad so she belived her but then Rosalie saw him join the death eaters as a so called spy but last night had finally set in stone to her that he really was bad. Maybe there was once good inside of him but as of now that person was no where to be found.

Sirius tried to fight the sticking charm as he raged angrily calling Snape every single name under the sun while Remus just sat quietly lost in his own thoughts. Dumbledore kept his famous neutral expression nodding at all the right times. 'Dumbledore you better deal with this or i will' Sirius spits. 'Calm down Sirius, Severus will be punished accordingly. Starting that his contact with Remus will be kept to a minimum and a warning shall be given' Dumbledore says as Sirius snorts and Rosalie rolls her eyes at the pathetic excuse for a punishment. 'That is a stupid punishment; he should be kicked out of the order!' Sirius shouts. 'For once i agree with Sirius,he was prepared to use an unforgivable' Rosalie said angrily.

'What Seveus did was wrong but he is a valuable part of the order' Dumbledore says calmly which fuels Rosalie's anger at how lightly this whole thing was being taken. 'Then take my word on this Dumbledore Severus Snape will not be allowed in a room alone with Remus and if he even dares draw a wand on my family again i will not be responsible for my actions i assure you' Rosalie says as Remus squeezes her hand gently as a sign to calm down.

Though Rosalie meant her words no one would draw a wand on anyone in her family and attempt to hurt them without coming to regret it.

Can i just say i really appreciate when you guys leave me reviews! I love hearing your opinions! Why not tell me what you would like to see happen in this story and ill keep your idea in mind?


	6. Chapter 6

Once Dumbledore had left after Rosalie's stern words Sirius was freed from his chair were he paced the room so much everyone thought he would burn holes in the floor. While letting out a series of very loud profanities. Only stopping when Harry came running in to the hospital wing like a niffler sniffing out gold. 'Rosie' He panted as he looked at his amused sister who was sat watching him run to her. 'Harry' She says greeting him with a smile and a laugh. Harry seems to look over her quickly as if to make sure that she still had both her arms and legs. 'I'm fine' She says seeing what he was doing. 'She's not 'Remus butts in earning a scowl from Rosalie.

'Ignore him,I am honestly fine nothing that a few days of rest and pain potions cant heal 'Rosalie says blocking out Remus protests on how she wasn't. Harry seemed torn on which to believe so he turned to a still pacing Sirius who just raised his hands and said he was staying out of it.

'Traitor' Remus jibs his best friend who was not taking his side. 'Any way i thought i told Molly to not let you follow me?' Rosalie said with a shake of her head though she was far from angry more amused. Harry scratched the back of his neck and shifted his eyes to the floor 'Err i maybe snuck out when she went to make dinner'. Rosalie wanted to laugh at her brothers sneaky behaviour but for the sake of playing the mature one she placed a fake scowl on her face and folded her arms. 'Harry James Potter I hope you know that Molly will be going out of her mind with worry at your great escape' She scolded.

But before Harry could respond Remus butt in with a raised eyebrow 'I don't think your one to lecture him on great escapes Rosalie, correct me if i am wrong but did you not once escape from the potions class room to go vist the house elves when you were four'. Sirius began to bark with laughter as Rosalie rested her hand in her face. 'But i was four he is fifteen' Rosalie counted.

'Same difference' Sirius joked earning Harry to punch his godfather lightly in the arm. 'Please tell Moony,i would love to hear more of my sisters great escape to visit the house elves' Harry said perching himself on the end of the bed.

'I will save myself the embarrassment and go fire call Molly before she calls the Aurors to send out a search party' Rosalie says heaving herself out of the chair and out between the curtains that surrounded the bed. As Remus began the tale of house Rosalie broke out of the potions classroom and was found eating her own small body weight in chocolate. And that is how the night was spent tales of times before Harry was born and when he parents were fresh in their youth. Rosalie's slight annoyance at her brothers great escape forgotten and for a little while Remus let the guilt he had in his chest dissipate for a little while. The four laughed and cried tears of happiness as they all crammed around the one hospital bed.

The next morning the two wolves were discharged from the hospital wing mostly because madame Pomfrey was getting sick to death of Remus and Rosalie not listing to her orders to relax and stay in bed. So after finding Rosalie walking around the hospital wing with a book pressed to her face reading and Remus eating chocolate that had been smuggled in for the tenth time the pair got to go home under strict instructions that they were to be on bed rest and any physical activity was to be limited. The two unwilling patients groaned as Sirius and Harry both agreed that the pair would be bound to their beds if they had to. So as soon as they got home they were army marched to there beds and Remus sent Rosalie a army salute which she copied before Harry shoved her gently in to her bed. 'Lay down Rosie you need to rest' Harry said as he folded his arms across his chests waiting for her to climb in to bed which his sister was dragging out. 'Honestly Harry i am fine,i do not need to rest' Rosalie said trying to get of the bed but every time she tried to Harry would stop her. And that is how the next two days were spent. Both patients would be found trying to get out of bed or up to something they should not be then they would be marched up to their bed and get scolded for being out of bed. By the third day Remus and Rosalie were practically climbing the walls with boredom so when Tonk's stopped by for a visit Rosalie had never been so happy to see the pink haired witch.

'Tonks' Rosalie cried out happily when she saw her friends head pop around the door frame. 'Rosie Posie' Tonks said happily bounding in to the room and jumping on to the bed next to her . 'I have never been so happy to see you in my life' Rosalie said as she adjusted herself so that she was laid on her side. Tonks laughed loudly 'Come on it can't be that bad, your getting waited on hand and foot while just lounging in bed'.

'Trust me if you had Sirius and Harry playing nurse you would be climbing the walls to. They wont let us lift a finger. God knows how Remus is coping' Rosalie joked. 'oh he is fine' Tonks said with a glinting wide smile. Rosalie raised her eyebrow 'Oh so i judge by that statement is that you didn't come to visit me first?'. Tonks shook her head letting some of her short pink hair fall in front of her face which was an attempt to hide the flush of colour that had risen on her cheeks. Rosalie shoved Tonks nearly off the bed as she pretended to be deeply offended. 'And i thought you were my best friend' Rosalie said scowling jokingly.

'Well now if we're getting snarky i don't think you will want these then' Tonks says hanging a box of chocolate toads in front of her face. Rosalies favourite wizarding chocolate. 'Okay okay your forgive' Rosalie says making grabby hands at the box like a child which her best friend responds to by eventually after some further teasing gives the box to her .

But as Rosalie opened the box and began to eat the sweet treats it was easy to see that Tonks was being quieter than usual so as another few chocolate flies were dropped in to her mouth Rosalie turned to look at her friend. 'Your being quite that's never good. What's up? Tell your wise old friend?'. 'It's nothing' Tonks says trying to brush it off but her hair was slowly changing from its light bubble gum pink in to a darker shade. Something that happended when she became flustered.

'Your hairs changing colour so i know your lying' Rosalie says as Tonks hair continues to darked in to a very dark pink. 'Bloody hair always giving me away' Tonks huffs.

'So come on then what's a matter?' 'How big of an age gap would you say is to big?' Tonks blurts after a moment and a sinking feeling began to rise in Rosalies stomach as she knew what conversation was about to be had. 'As long as both parties are of an age where they can consent legally i don't think age matters. Why? Please don't tell me you're in love with Dumbledore' Rosalie joked though in fact she knew who her best friend had deep feelings for.

Tonks laughed loudly and shook her head. 'No defiantly not but it is someone fifteen years older than me'. 'Thats not a huge age gap, so who is the lucky guy?' Rosalie asked.

'Now don't freak out no one knows but its Remus' Tonks blurts rather quickly and if it was not for the fact Rosalies hearing had been naturally enhanced due to the wolf in her she wouldn't have caught a word of what had been said. 'Remus?' She asks with a raised brow like she did not know already. Tonks nods 'I know we are polar opposites with him being quiet and reserved. While im so loud and vibrant but there's just about him' She says with a content sigh and starry eyes.

'Oh well for a minute there i thought you were going to say Sirius' Rosalie said as a joke because in all honesty she had no clue what to say as she wanted to blurt out that she was Remus soul mate but in fact she had no claim over him the bond was still open and it is possible that he could fall in love with another. Tonk's eyes widened in disgust 'Ew merlin no'.

'Well you know the noble house of Black have a thing for incest and dating there cousins' Rosalie jokes knowing it was not far from possible for one member of noble house of black to falling with another.

'You don't mind do you? That i like Remus,i know that he is family to you'Tonks asks looking slightly worried. 'He is a single adult man, he is free to do whatever he likes' Rosalie said trying to not make her words seem as though she was being sarcastic or fake. Tonks doesn't look like she fully believes her best friend which is seen by Rosalie sees. 'Really?' Tonks asks again and Rosalie nods though a feeling that is building in the pit of her stomach made her want to tell her no he was her soul mate. It was supposed to be her trying to woo him and recive his love.

Though the locical part of her knew that Remus had no romantic feelings for her best friend so there was little to no worry on that he may give in to her acts but it also felt so wrong telling Tonks to go for it when she knew there was no chance for her and keeping her secret was a torment.

Eventually the pair's conversation fell back into its natural format until Tonks sat up with a wide smile. 'I have an idea!' she exclaimed.

'And what is this idea? Rosalie asks with a raised brow. 'I'm gonna break you and Remus out of here!' She exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

'How are you planning on going to do that?' Rosalie questions sitting up fully in bed eager to hear how to go through with a great escape. 'Simple,I will distract the two gentlemen down stairs so that you can sneak in to Sirius room as he has the floo network connected to his fire place and bam you're out of here' Tonks explains mischief dancing in her eyes.

'This may work i could do with a trip out of this place' Rosalie says swinging the covers of the bed. 'I wish i could join you but work calls so you owe me one' Tonks says jokingly standing up from the bed.

'I'm going to go tell Remus so get ready because we will need to be quick as that cousin of mine has an incredible aim when it comes to sending hex's' Tonks says with a wink before strolling out of the room and closing the door behind herself. Rosalie got out of bed her bones cracking from being confined to the bed for a while as she walked to the closet where the bergruding house elf had hung her clothes and pulling out a pair of jeans and a Gryffindor tshirt.

By the time Rosalie was shoving everything in to a small purse that had an undetectable extension charm on it, there was a knock from the bedroom door. Which caused her to freeze and dive back for the bed covering herself with the qulit before calling for whoever was behind the door to enter.

When the door swung open it revealed Remus who had a sly smile on his face. 'You ready to break out of this place?' He said as Rosalie climbed back out of the bed and grabbing her purse. 'As ready as i will ever be' Rosalie says as she hears footsteps going down the stairs which were assumed to be Tonks.

'Tonks is going to distract them to she says when we hear the word moon that's our que to run,so were are we off to?' Remus asks as he holds the door to the bedroom open for Rosalie who slides out with ease into the hall way.

'Diagon alley?' Rosalie suggests her voice a quite whisper. Remus nods as they both head towards Sirius bedroom. It's only a couple of minutes later when Tonks is heard loudly saying the word 'MOON' from down the stairs. Remus goes for the door handle of the master bedroom and pushes it open. The master bedroom is easy to identify as Sirius with the leather jacket flung over a chair that is in front of an old dressing table that is just stacked with wizarding magazines and a bottle or two of after shave. The bed is un made and the door to the wardrobes hung open. It was un organised but it was not messy nor dirty. So as Rosalie closed the door to the room quietly behind her as Remus grabs a handful of floo powder before stepping into the fireplace.

'Ready?' Remus asked as Rosalie nods. 'Let's go then before they realise were gone' Rosalie says as she notes the voices down stairs have quietened and with that Remus said as quietly he could. Then the floo powder was dropped and the fire lit up green encolfing Remus in it and with that he was gone. Travelling through the floo network as Rosalie steps in with her own handful of powder which dropped and copied Remus words so just like that the floor beneath her feet fell through as she went into the network.

When she landed in the leaky cauldron Remus was stood leaning on a table waiting for her but stepping forward when he sees her step threw the fireplace. 'Do you want to get a drink first before we disappear into the night?' Remus asks a hint of amusement in his voice. 'Sure why not?' Rosalie says making her way through the small crowd of people and towards the bar.

'What can i get for ya?' Madame Rosemerta says as she finishes serving another customer. 'Butterbeer for me please and' Rosalie looks at Remus as to ask him what he wants as he moves forward to let someone pass behind him. His hand ended up on Rosalies waist and not the bar like he had planned as he hadn't been paying too much attention. 'Butterbeer for me to please' Remus says as he realises both the barmaid and his companion were waiting for his answer.

Once the drinks were sat on the bar in front of them the two moved further into the back of the pub were there was not many others around. 'So do you think they have noticed were gone yet?' Rosalie says as she takes a sip of her butter beer which gave her a frothy mustache .

'Well we haven't received a howler or a patronus shouting at us yet so im thinking possibly not' Remus said as he passed his companion a napkin who was nodding in agreement.

The pair talked for a while laughing and joking catching up on old times. Getting to know each other while the beer butter flowed along with a few shots of firewhisky. Remus learnt that Rosalie had been raised by the Rollings family which was made up of a muggleborn wizard and a pureblood witch who had three children of their own who were all Ravenclaws and that she had been the oldest of the four children. And that she had yet to visit them but she had owled them and would be going to visit them in a few days time when they got back from there holiday. Rosalie learnt that Remus mum Hope had passed away only a year after the Potters and Lyall his father now lived somewhere deep in the countryside of Cornwall spending most of his time out of the wizarding world and living much like a muggle.

As time ticked by the two got so loosed in conversation that need not see a person with bright bubble gum hair standing in the doorway of the pub watching as Remus leant forward and used his thumb to remove the butter beer mustache Rosalie had across her top lip as she laughed loudly at something that had been said. The pink haired figure tears away their eyes from the pair as Remus hand falls naturally on top of Rosalie's.

It is only when they dash out of the door causing the door to swing back into place loudly but the pair do not see who it was leaving so oblivious to the scene that had just be shown to someone close to them they carry on with their night unaware of a rift that may have been made.

Gah this chapter is not one of my favourite it is defiantly a filler.


	7. Chapter 7

The pair talked and laughed for a while and just for a small frame of time it was like life was simple there was no war brewing and everything in their life was normal. No pain or suffering every full moon they simply looked like a couple on a date well that was what a passerby told them.

'Oh look at you to' A voice coos to Remus and Rosalie as they are sat chatting away but the voice makes them jump and turn to see a petite older witch dressed in red robes standing directly next to their table. Rosalie feels her cheeks heat up as Remus stays quite. 'You are such a lovely couple, you remind me so much of me and my late husband' the old witch says pulling a hanky out of her robes to dab her eyes.

Remus goes to correct the witch but Rosalie kicks him in the shin gently to draw his attention and shakes her head to say not to correct the witch as it was not the time to. So as Remus closes his mouth without saying anything the older witch speaks yet again. 'Look at me interrupting your date but i just had to tell you that it was a beautiful site to witnesses.

'Oh thank you that is lovely of you to say' Rosalie says giving the witch a sweet smile.

'We need to take every chance of happiness that we can in these dark times' the women says before going on. 'I also have to say age is just a number so don't listen to anyone tell you any different, anyway i must dash now dears' The women says before wandering off without a second glance.

'Well that was strange' Rosalie says with an amused smile on her face but Remus looks slightly grey like he was a muggle who just saw a ghost as he removes his hand from on top of Rosalie's letting it falling back to his side.

'Is everything okay?' Rosalie asked concerned by his sudden retreat. Remus doesn't say anything for a moment but then he whispers something that only anyone without enhanced hearing would probably miss.

'I said age is not just another number, that women was wrong' Remus says slightly louder now.

'I know what you said but what is a matter?' Rosalie says placing both of her hands around her glass.

'Ever since you came back i have thought none stop about us and now that women basically confirmed by thoughts. I not only look to old for you Rosalie i am too old and stale' Remus says gravely.

Rosalie has to bite the tip of her tongue to stop herself from rolling her eyes at how ridicules his comment was. 'I am not going to tip toe around you here Remus and tell you how the cage gap is nothing and your just being silly because we both know you are being silly. Your only fifteen years older than me not a lifetime'.

Remus shook his head. 'I'm old enough to be your father'. Rosalie's face twists in slight disgust at the thought of the man who is not only her soul mate but also someone she finds rather attractive to be her father.

'But you're not my father and i don't need you to be a father figure to me if that's what you're thinking 'Rosalie says because to her she did not see Remus as a father figure. Sirius maybe but Remus defiantly not.

'James and Lilly made me promise to step up to the plate if there was ever a time they could not care for you and i will be going against everything i promised if i let this go any further between us' Remus says solemnly.

'That was when i was a child Remus i am a adult now. I'm not looking for someone to protect me or be my father figure' she said with a sigh. 'My father will only ever be James Potter and the life lessons he taught me in those six years have been enough to get me where i am today and i think i am doing pretty well for myself'.

'I'm not saying you haven't done well for yourself but you're missing the point. I made a promise to your parents and i broke it'

'And i know for a fact they wouldn't have held it against you. The circumstances were out of your control' Rosalie says honestly as she and neither of her parents would hold it against him. Never in a million years.

'But i broke a promise i took to them and i will only ever end up hurting you. The bonds not sealed so you still can fall in love with someone new. Someone who can give you the world' Remus says though his breath has the smell of fire whisky which gives Rosalie the hint that his words are not all his own doing.

'You're so worried about hurting everyone else that you just push everyone anyway and keep them at arm's length. How are you ever going to be happy living like that because i know for a fact i don't want the world i just want someone who can love me' Rosalie expresses.

'It's safer that way. Anyone close to me always end up hurt and I've never wanted to hurt anyone especially you' Remus says as his heart clenches because there was nothing more he wanted to do but grab the witch into his arms and never let her go but in his mind he would never be good enough for his fairy tale ending of a happily ever after.

'What's life without a little risk? We are soul mates there's some higher power out there that thinks we should be together and do you knows what? I think we should trust it because at the end of the day if it doesn't work out we can say we tried' Rosalie says as she sips the last of her drink.

'And you can't tell me you don't feel the same feelings that i do the constant pull to be close to one another or how you always seem to know what i am about to say'

Remus sighs and his finger traces circles on the table top as he listens to Rosalie's words which he knew were correct. Though they had only be reunited for a matter of days he had never felt like this about anyone else. Ever. She made his heart hammer against his chest every time she walks into his room and he had never wanted to protect and love anyone like he had for her and it terrified him. After being alone for so long the thought of letting someone in and see behind his walls was something he was not sure he could do.

Before he spoke Remus sighed again something Rosalie noticed he did when he was torn on what to say. 'I do like you more than i have ever liked anyone before and honestly it scares me because i can't afford to lose anyone else' Remus told Rosalie.

Rosalie's heart ached for Remus she wanted to tell him that it was okay to be scared and that it was okay to fear the unknown but she knew it was something he had to figure out on his own. That though was something he had to figure out on his own and she would show him that she was here to stay.

'It's okay to be scared especially when were living in a war zone because you never know what may happen but sometimes it worth it to take that risk because right now there's so much hatred and pain we need to find some light in this dark time' Rosalie says as she begins to twist a fallen strand of her hair around her finger.

'You're so wise and mature to say that you are only twenty two you know?' Remus says chuckling slightly.

'So I've been told' Rosalie says as she lets herself give him a small smile.

'Everything is just moving so quickly, one day i was open to being on my own and the next you came back and its blown my mind because i know i have all these feelings that i haven't felt in a long time'

'I know what you mean. I have known what i am for such a long time now that i knew there would always be a possibility of finding my soul mate so it's not a huge shock but if you don't want this it is okay. The bond is still open and has not been sealed. All you have to do is tell me you want out' Rosalie tells him though with every fibre of her body she did not want him to not want to fight for their new found bond.

'I do want this just don't know how we should do this it's not like i met you out and about and asked you on a date we kind of just got thrown together so i didn't get to adjust to these feelings which if you remember anything about me. You know i have never been good at dealing with my own feelings' Remus said.

Rosalie chuckled slightly as Remus had always been one to run whenever he started to develop feelings for anything and anyone. 'Then why don't we start like a normal relationship, ask me out on a date. Let's take this slow there's no need to rush it' Rosalie said happily.

'Really?' Remus asks with a raised brow surprised that she was willing to start this slowly.

'Yes of course we are both different people to who we knew all those years ago so i think it's only right to get to know each other again. But i will also let this be your chance to walk away from the bond if you want with no bad feelings or grudges' Rosalie assures him.

Remus grim face relaxes and it is clear to see that he is not feeling as grim as he had at the beginning in the start of the conversation. 'Okay i think i can do that, slow and steady always wins the race'.

'That is correct think while we are here it is the time to air any more of our feelings or ask questions' Rosalie tells him as she knew this was the time for honesty and no lies.

Remus lets a small smile fall on his face. 'Just know i want this i really do i just don't know how to do this' he finishes with a laugh before beginning to speak again. 'And let's forget past relationships because you know mine and i doubt i want to know too much about yours'

Rosalie nods but laughs at the same time. 'Okay that's totally fine but i would stay clear of Charlie Weasley then '

Remus eyes widen in surprise. 'You didn't?! You dated a Weasley'.

'That i did for over a year when we were at Hogwarts actually'

Remus shoulders relax hearing that the relationship was from their school days and most likely would have been innocent. 'Oh god i thought you meant it would have been a serious relationship not just a school fling'

Rosalie's own eyes widen now. 'It was in our sixth year. Plus it was defiantly far from innocent not all of these scars are from missions' she finishes with a wink as Remus chokes on air.

This lead to Rosalie getting up from the table and grabbing her bag. 'Any way i think it would be best if we head home now before they send out a search party'.

'You don't just get to say that and run' Remus jokes but he is to late as Rosalie doesn't answer him and heads straight for the floo.

'Oh yes i can' Rosalie jokes as she grabs a handful of floo powder as Remus makes his way to the fireplace. And before he can reply she shouts their destination and in one green whirl of flames she is gone.

Remus chuckled his bad mood slowly dispersing as he followed her into the floo. When Remus landed in the bedroom of Sirius Black Rosalie quickly threw a hand over his mouth and singled for him to be quite. 'There down stairs i think' she hissed quietly in his ear.

Remus nodded and prides her hand away from his mouth. 'We need to creep back to our rooms and put our pyjamas on' He says as he looks around the room they were in.

'Watch the floor board that is just left of your bedroom door it creaks' Remus warns her as Rosalie creeps slowly to the door of the room as she twists the knob slowly opening it so that it is only just wide enough for them to squeeze back threw.

Once Remus was threw the door after Rosalie he shut it carefully behind them before shuffling quietly down the hall. As they make it to the doors of their respected rooms the house is oddly quite. Too quite but they shrug it off and give each other one last nod and a promise more to talk in the morning.

So as they each slip in to their rooms they both get the fright of their lives when they find a man sat on each of their unmade beds. Harry on Rosalie's and Sirius on Remus's. Then as if by magic both the man and the Hogwarts student shout 'REMUS JOHN LUPIN' and 'ROSALIE EUPHIMEA POTTER WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?!'.

They had be caught and both were about to get scolded by their brothers. Rosalie gulped as Harry stood up from the bed his arms folded across his chest and a patronising look on his face. 'This way' Harry says pointing to the door which caused his slightly tipsy older sister to giggle at his authority but that was soon silenced with another stern glance.

Rosalie was shown into Remus room who was sat on the end of his bed as Sirius paced the floor in front of him. 'You sit down right there' Sirius said to Rosalie who was going to sit on the bed next to her partner in crime.

Remus gave Rosalie an amused glance which she returned before a cough drew their attention away from each other. Sirius had now stopped pacing the floor as he and Harry stood side by side.

'Where have you both been?' Sirius says pointing a finger at them but as Rosalie opens her mouth to answer Sirius carries on speaking. 'Do you even know how worried we have been when we realised you both were gone?!'.

'You were gone for five hours with no note telling us where you had gone' Harry says continuing on from his god fathers rant.

'If we had left a note you would have just followed us and brought us home' Rosalie comments causing Remus to elbow her in the ribs gently to signal that it was probably best not to wind Harry and Sirius up.

'Because you should both be in bed resting not out partying! I can smell the alcohol on you!' Sirius said with a frustrated sigh.

It was Remus turn to speak now. 'Okay that's not fair we didn't go 'partying' He says as he places quotation marks around the last word. 'We only went to the leaky cauldron' he said looking threw his salt and pepper sandy hair that was growing quote long now so it had a sexy dishevelled look to it.

'That's even worse you know that was my old stomping ground!' Sirius exclaimed looking rather offended.

'You know you could have twisted my arm into going there!' 'Sirius you are really not helping we are supposed to be scolding them ' Harry said looking rather annoyed at his godfather.

'I know i know' Sirius says wafting his godsons off.

'Are you guys finished here or are you going to carry on scolding us because its getting rather late and i am tired' Rosalie says letting herself fall back on to Remus bed.

'No were not finished here, you both need to learn that you can't wander off whenever you feel like it especially with Voldemorts followers wandering around you never know why you could meet or what could happen to you!' Sirius says.

If Rosalie was honest she hadn't really given that it much if a thought that there was always a chance a death eater could have been out walking the streets while they were on their little escape. Maybe it was because she just wanted to go have fun or more than likely she was just always used to being in unsafe situations it was nothing new to her. For the last four years there had always been a chance that danger was around every corner, that she was only one unforgivable curse away from not coming home. Being safe was not a feeling she could remember so it was easy for her to carry on her life without much thought for safety.

'I wouldn't have let anything happen to her Sirius, Harry you both know that' Remus says speaking quietly as his eye lids were half shut heavy with sleep.

'Of course we know that but we want you both home safe not one or the other' Harry said looking from Rosalie to Remus. Though Remus always thought Harry was all about Sirius that he was second best to his best friend it was not true. Harry loved Remus just as much, he admired his strength.

'I will always come back' Rosalie says pulling herself up from her laid down position.

'Don't make promises you can't keep, your father did and look where that got him' Sirius said grimly before leaving the room. Harry following closely behind him.

Rosalie goes to follow but Remus takes her wrist into his hand. 'Leave him to cool down, let him clear his head then he will understand we made a mistake but we came home safely'.

Rosalie wanted to tug her arm away and go after him but Remus knew Sirius better than anyone so it seemed only right to follow his advice. 'He's changed quite a bit hasn't he?' Rosalie says as she lets her mind wander to the Sirius she used to know the care free man who always seemed happy.

'We all have, pain does that to a person' Remus says tugging gently at her wrist till she sat beside him.

Rosalie nods in agreement. 'I've screwed up though i should have just told him we were leaving' She says resting her head on Remus shoulder.

'We both screwed up and it looks like we have some apologies to make' Remus says resting his own head softly on top of the one on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie stayed in Remus room for atleast an hour until most of the movement around the rest of the house stopped. Once it had she wished him a good night to which he returned as well as reassuring her worried mind that Sirius will be fine by morning.

Though as Rosalie made her way to her room she saw Sirius in the door way of his room and when he catches her looking he shakes his head lightly not saying a word just turning away and closing the door behind him. Harry's light was already out a sign he had gone to sleep so with a sigh Rosalie wandered to her own bed.

Sleep didn't come well that night for Rosalie and after what seemed like hours she was about to drift off a noise from outside startled her. It was the sound of thrashing around and cries.

She grabbed her wand that lay on her bedside and dashes for the door ready to hex an intruder but the hall way to the room was empty. So as she began to look around another cry filled the air this time she caught were the sound was coming from. Sirius room.

Surprised no one else had been awoken by his cries,Rosalie walks up to the master bedroom pushing it open slowly. There on the bed lay Sirius twisted in the quilt his face contorted in pain and sadness.

Rosalie doesn't know what to do for a moment as to her Sirius had always been so strong the man who used to chase her nightmares away as a child.

Though as she looks closer tears are rolling down his face making her walk over to the bed her fair skinned hand going to wipe the tears away.

'Sirius' She said quietly hoping to draw him from his nightmare but it didn't work so she tried again slightly louder. 'Uncle Sirius,wake up'. He stirred but only slightly.

This time she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook it. 'Sirius wake up'.

Grey eyes squinted and slowly opened. 'Lilly?' the owner of the eyes say as they try to sit up.

Rosalie's hand flies back to her side as she is called by her mother's name. 'No Sirius it's me ,Rosie'.

But again Sirius calls her by her mother's name. 'Lilly you don't know how much i've missed you'. He says while reaching a hand out to cup Rosalie's startled face.

'Sirius i'm not Lilly. Sirius it's me Rosalie' She says placing her hand upon the one he had rested on her cheek lacing her fingers into his.

'I'm sorry Lil's i should have been there should have saved you' Sirius says again in his dream like state where it was clear that he was not truly aware of where he was.

'I know Sirius i know love it's not your fault' Rosalie says as she wipes a stray tear that had fallen across his cheek.

It was only when Sirius grip tightened around Rosalie's hand did he start to actually come out of his dream like state. As his eyes began to open fully adjusting to the darkness in the room. Which brought his attention to the figure leaning over his bed. 'Rosie?' He said his voice like a question instead of a statement.

'That's me Sirius,It's Rosie' Rosalie says removing their hands from her face and back on to the dark scarlet bed covers.

'I..I thought you were Lilly' Sirius says pushing himself into a sitting postion.

Rosalie hangs her head slightly 'I know you did,you wouldn't wake up from your night terror'

Sirius runs a hand threw his hair that was falling in every direction in a crazy mess. 'I don't think you can class them as anything dream related if your nightmares really happened'.

'I guess not but your not to blame you and Peter are to blame for what went on that night' Rosalie said truthfully.

'It was the first time in a while that I've actually been dreaming of your mother,it's normally your dad i see' Sirius admits.

Rosalie can only nod not been able to imagine the nightmares the man has to deal with because she did deal with her own but hers were silent not as loud and upsetting as Sirius are. 'I remember every time i had a bad dream mum or you would sing me a song and dad would sometimes but he was terrible' She says trying to lighten the mood.

Sirius laughed 'He couldn't carry a tune if he tried, your mum on the other hand could carry a fine tune just like you if i remember correctly'.

Rosalie nodded shyly as she had not sung for a long time especially to another person. Singing was once something she loved to do but fighting wars didn't leave much chance for that.

After Sirius chuckle died down Rosalie waited a moment before speaking. 'I'm sorry about today'.

'I thought you had both gone again,i've only just got the pair of you back i can't lose you again. I know i over reacted but just knowing how much danger lurks around every corner takes me back to the night they died'Sirius admits not having to even state the names of the people who died for his best friend's daughter to know.

'I didn't think it was reckless and for that i'm sorry' Rosalie admits as Sirius shifts over in his bed patting the space he had left for her.

Rosalie crawls on top of the large bed shuffling herself under the covers. 'Thank you for your apology little lion and for waking me that nightmare was pretty rough' Sirius said turning to look at the ginger haired women.

'It's late you should sleep' Rosalie says a smile playing on her lips.

'I can never sleep after nightmares like that so i think i might just go to the sitting room' Sirius says giving her a tired smile.

Rosalie thinks for a moment as Sirius goes to get out of bed his old Gryffindor qudditch shirt falling loosely on his frame. 'Why don't you let me sing to you? Like you used to for me?'Rosalie offers.

Sirius stops moving to get of the bed and with an arched brow asks 'Really?'.

'Your never too old for a song after a nightmare just excuse my rusty voice'Rosalie says with a chuckle as she re adjusts herself on the bed.

Sirius hesitates for a second before getting back under his quilt.

'This is a song i wrote a little while back when i was about nineteen i wrote it when i was in a bad place one many people don't know about but i think you should be able to relate to it. Ready?' Rosalie asks looking for some sign of acknowledgement which comes in the form of a nod.

Rosalie adjusts herself on the bed,her hands going together as her finger tips pressed together. Her mouth opened as she began to sing.

' _It's been a hard time, a long day_ _  
_ _Our minds they play over and over again_ _  
_ _And I call myself a friend_ _  
_ _While you call yourself a stranger'_

Rosalie's voice comes out naturally like it had not been two years since she had last sang. Her heart beating against her chest as the lyrics flowed from her mouth.

' _We float upon the hills and on the grass_ _  
_ _Speak words that they will hear, but never understand_ _  
_ _And I'm writing this in a bad way_ _  
_ _No one can hear what my head says'_

Sirius lets his eyes slip close as he takes in every word she sings.

' _Oh no, take what you want from me_ _  
_ _'Cause I can't bear it_ _  
_ _I find it hard to breathe, hmm'_

' _Don't we all have our doubts on love_ _  
_ _Don't we all think about it too much'_

Rosalie's voice carries each note as she finally lifts her head up from we're it had been looking at her knees.

' _If you ask if I'm fine then I'd say yes_ _  
_ _But, I am lying through my teeth and they all know that_ _  
_ _I am flawed_ _  
_ _I am flawed'_

Emotion fills her voice as the songs brings back memories of a time were she felt like she was not worth anything and she had no one. All she had wanted was for someone to be there and share her troubles.

' _Still you float upon the hills and on the grass_ _  
_ _Dreaming only of the time that's soon to pass_ _  
_ _And I'd say I just exist in this darken world I live in'_

' _Oh no, don't come near me_ _  
_ _Because I can't bear it_ _  
_ _I find it hard to breathe'_

Sirius without much actual knowledge of his actions reaches down and grasps the singing women's hand in his own.

' _Don't we all have our doubts on love_ _  
_ _Don't we all think about it too much_ __

 _Don't we all have our doubts on love_ _  
_ _Don't we all think about it too much'_

As the last of the chorus comes to an end her voice cracks slightly. The song was one close to her heart and one she knew fitted Sirius so very well. This was there song because they were two people who needed love may that be romantically or even platonically. They needed each other.

Sirius squeezed her hand as the song finished. Rosalie and Sirius were each other missing pieces in a strange way because apart from Harry they were the last remaining members of the Potter family. The bond they shared was one that didn't need magic to seal it was natural just like her soul bond it had been woven into the course of her life. For Sirius was so loyal to James and Lilly his love and loyalty was something that had been carried onto their children.

'That was beautiful little lion' Sirius says his eyes still closed but his voice thick with emotion.

'I am glad you think so because i like to think that is our song' Rosalie says as her eyes drift to there connected hands.

'Our song?' Sirius questions.

'mhm I wrote that song when i was in a bad place just after i left England for my mission. I felt like the world was so dark and that i didn't have anyone. Everyone was a stranger to me and i just wanted love. It's clear to see were both not the same as we once were because pain changes us but we have each other' Rosalie explained.

'You do realise that you're like a daughter to me so if you think there's any chance of it being anything romantic your looking in the wrong place. Remus room is just up the corridor' Sirius says letting go of her hand

Rosalie punches Sirius in the arm causing him to scowl and rub it. 'First gross,your my uncle and i know purebloods like sleeping with their family members but this half blood is certainly far from into that sort of stuff'.

'And secondly I meant it in a platonic way because your my family and we have both been in similar positions. This is my way of saying im sorry and i love you okay?!' Rosalie says rolling her eyes in an amused manner.

'I'm no good at all this apology stuff so give a girl a break and take what im giving you'.

Realization hits Sirius face. 'I love you to little lion' He says his harsh features soften.

'Good now go to sleep because your an arse when your grumpy' Rosalie says as she shoves him gently.

'Okay Mum' Sirius says teasing her as she gets out of his bed but as she goes to leave he calls her back.

'Sing to me one last time so i can sleep?' He asks to which she was rather happy to comply.

So as she sits herself back on the edge of the bed she begins to sing another one of her songs the melody of her voice making Sirius eyes grow heavy.

When the song was over soft snores were escaping out of his mouth so Rosalie carefully gets of the bed and makes her way to the door of the room.

'But just as she goes to exit the room Sirius makes her jump by speaking. 'Apology accepted Little lion'.

 _/_

 _I am aware that this chap is basically just fluff but i love it. The song used in this is 'Teeth by Billie Marten'. Though you should expect some drama in up coming chaps as the plot will thicken!_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was slightly awkward in the Potter,Lupin,Black household. Harry gave his sister and Remus the silent treatment while muttering under his breath how 'inconsiderate' some people were.

Sirius though he had said he had granted forgiveness to Rosalie still pestered for pancakes as apparently the way to the old dogs heart was threw his stomach.

Remus had apologised to both Harry and Sirius. Sirius played along at first pretending not to register the apology. He just carried on drinking his morning coffee like he wasn't there but when Rosalie brought the pancakes out.

She refused to give them out until Sirius at least acknowledged Remus speaking. That soon had him talking even if it was something about 'corrupting his innocent little lion'.

So as they all sat to eat pancakes while Remus groveld slightly in an attempt to win them round a large eurpion eagle owl came knocking at the window of the kitchen.

With a flick of his wand Remus opened the window letting the owl fly into the kitchen where it flew over to Rosalie hovering above the dining table.

Rosalie stood up and untied the letter that was attached to its leg. The letter was beige with a large Hogwarts crest onto it.

With letter in hand she used her free hand to give the bird some of the pancakes crumbs. Which it took quite happily before flying back out of the open window.

'Who's it from?' Sirius asks.

'I'm guessing Dumbledore by the large Hogwarts crest' Rosalie says holding out the envelope for him to see as she ripped it open.

As her eyes scanned the letter she could feel the other three watching her carefully. Only diverting their eyes away when she folded the letter and set it on the table.

'Dumbledore wants to meet me at Hogwarts this afternoon and he wants to talk to you as well Harry' She says taking her seat back at the table.

This caused Harry to become curious so he broke his silence. 'Me? Why does Dumbledore want to talk to me?'

Rosalie shrugged and handed the letter over to him so he could see for himself.

Harry read the letter before giving it back to his sister who folded it neatly and slipped it in to her back pocket.

'Any idea why he wants to talk to you Rosalie?' Remus asks.

'Oh i have an idea' Rosalie says not extending her explanation any further.

'Which is?' Remus presses.

'Nothing i would rather mention yet. Rather not get anyone's hopes up yet' Rosalie says glancing at her brother as she starts to collect plates of the table while the three men gave each other curious looks.

The rest of the morning past in somewhat of a routine. They all showered, caught up on the latest order missions from the notes and files that were kept in the back of the Blacks library.

Until just after noon when Rosalie pulled her black cloak around her and Harry put on his jacket meeting her by the fireplace.

'Ready to go?' She asked her younger brother.

'As i'll ever be' Harry Replied as he stepped in to the fireplace.

'Good off you go then i will follow after you so wait for me' Rosalie says just as Sirius and Remus walk in to the room.

'See you two later then' Harry says before grabbing a handful of floo powder which he threw into the fire.

Both men nodded as Harry whirled around into the flames. 'So care to tell us the real reason Dumbldore called for you' they asked.

'I'm going to be making sure Harry doesn't have to go back to my awful Aunts ever again' Rosalie says simply as the men's face light up.

Sirius fist punched the air in excitement. 'Go get them little lion'

'Good luck' Remus says as she follows behind Harry.

Harry is stood in Dumbledore's office looking at some of the many artefacts that the head master had scattered around while Rosalie dusted her trousers of from the dust that had settled on them.

The office was empty of its owner only the two Potters stood there. 'It never changes this place' Rosalie muses.

'You could say i am a little resistant to change' a voice says from behind Rosalie.

Rosalie jumps, as does Harry who drops a little trinket that he had in his hand.

'Sorry Professor 'Harry says as he rushes to put the trinket back in its place while Rosalie frowns slightly at her brothers nervous and quick reply at something as simple as dropping a trinket.

'Ah there is no problem in being curious Harry, in fact i think Hagrid would rather appreciate a visit from you. I am sure he would love to know how it's been having your older sister around again' Dumbledore says as he walks behind his desk.

Stroking his phoenix's head affectionately on his way around.

'Oh right yes sir' Harry says.

'I shall send a patronus to come find you after our meeting here is finished'Dumbledore says as Harry nods exiting the office.

'Please sit Miss Potter' Dumbledore says flicking his wand to pull out the chair across from him.

Rosalie sits in the seat un fastening the clip that kept her cloak fastened before hanging it on the chair behind her.

'I think i know why you called me here'Rosalie says placing her wand on the table.

Dumbledore nodded. 'It is time to do what we had planned to on the night of the full moon'.

Rosalie sat up straighter in her chair. This was the night were she would get to seal the promise to protect her brother.

'Good now i am sure you know what you are doing is a large transfer of not only magic but responsibility as well'

'That i am aware of. It is something i have wanted to do since i turned eighteen' Rosalie says

'He is not going back to my aunt and her pig of a husbands ever agin' Rosalie said her hand tighting in to a fist.

It was no secret that the Dursleys were awful people. Rosalie had seen Petunia disown her mother first hand. There is always the memories of the first time she saw Harry after they were separated.

Harry's nappy was full and he was red in the face from crying in that filthy cupboard under the stairs.

It had broke five year old Rosalie's heart seeing her brother so upset and unloved but there was nothing she could do to.

No one would go over Dumbledore's orders for the boy to stay there even if she could have gotten someone to listen to her.

It was one of the reasons she ran when she turned eighteen after the ministry turned down her first try to get custody of Harry.

But she was back now. Older,braver and this time with Dumbledore on her side.

'And the ministry are okay with this now?, not that I'm opposed to going behind there backs' Rosalie says leaning back in her chair.

'This is all above board Mrs Potter, now do you remember how i told you that your mother died protecting your brother?'

'Yes i do and that it was my mother's love that saved him. So he had to stay with a blood relative that was of age until there was a time that my magic was strong enough to be sealed to the bond' Rosalie continues as Dumbledore finishes.

'Thus the bond and protection of one Harry James Potter will be transferred to you as well as my protection charm which shall only last till his 17th birthday' Dumbledore says finishing his explanation.

'And Harry won't ever have to go back to my aunts again'

'Not for as long as you live'

'Is there no way to stop him going back there all together because we both know this is war we can't guarantee that i will live to see the end of it' Rosalie asks wanting to tie everything up so Harry never had to back to privet drive.

'There is only one way,a second adult may be added to the bond and that is you to marry your soul mate that would seal them into the bond automatically'

'Oh' was all Rosalie said as she let that sink in.

'Now if you are ready i shall need to perform the spell to change the deeds' Dumbledore says standing up from his chair.

'I am ready' Rosalie says standing up rolling the sleeve up of her wand wielding arm.

Standing in front of the desk Dumbledore took Rosalie's arm into his hand placing it on his right forearm before putting his hand on her left forearm.

'Now this will take a large toll on you so be aware of that' Dumbledore warns before drawing his wand.

'I'm ready' Rosalie says. And with that Dumbledore begins to say the enchantments for the spell.

A blinding white light comes from his wand surrounding there joined arms. The enchantment was long a riddle of English words and Latin.

The spell made Rosalie's magic go hay wire at the transfer. The trinkets Harry had been touching earlier were now levitating and falling to the floor while her arm began to heat up like she was holding it in the flames of a fire.

As the light turns from white to silver. Rosalie stumbled backwards as Dumbledore lowered his wand only just catching the witch by her wrist to stop her from hitting the ground.

'Merlin'Rosalie wheezes as she regains her balance. Feeling as though she had been run over by the knight bus as her magic ran low with the new transfer.

'Sit down Miss Potter it has been a big adjustment for you, it will take your body a while to get used to it' Dumbledore says as he goes to pull out a old worn file from his desk that read. 'Harry James Potter'.

Rosalie grabbed the desk and lowered herself back into the chair.

'Now i have transferred my charm so that where ever you may reside and call home Voldemort shall not be able to harm Harry. As well as the bond your mother created is now sealed' Dumbledore explains as he pulls out a deep red quill.

A Quill that is easily recognised as a blood quill.

Dumbledore pushes the now open file towards Rosalie laying the quill on top.

'To make this official in the ministries eyes this contract needs to be signed and sealed by blood'

'Delightful' Rosalie says with a grimace as she picks up the quill.

After reading the official document she outs quill to paper and begins to sign on the dotted line.

As she wrote her name on to the paper. A sharp intake of breath as it cut deep into her skin letting her blood flow through to the paper. Leaving her name signed in blood.

As she dropped the back of her hand ached just like the rest of her body except this time her name was carved into the skin on the back of her hand.

'That makes it official, you are now the legal guardian of Harry James Potter' Dumbledore says collecting the file back from in front of the women. Closing it over and placing it back in his desk.

'Thank you Albus,is that all?' Rosalie asks desperate to get home as her magic was so low she just wanted to rest,

'Nearly there is one last thing' Dumbledore says sitting up straight.

'We have a new position looming as you are probably aware we had a attempt at a duelling club a couple of years ago but that did not go well but with the war looming i want to teach my students to defend themselves' Dumbledore says.

'Some sort of club?' Rosalie asks with a raised brow.

'As of sorts. These are dark times and those who would like to shall have the option to learn to protect themselves if they want. And i cannot think of any one better than you to teach the class' Dumbledore says.

'Well that i do think is a good idea but me really? Teaching?' Rosalie says.

Dumbledore nods. 'Yes you. You are the right person for this job. Not many people can defeat death eaters and infiltrate a pack of werewolves and come out alive'

'I will do it on one condition' Rosalie bargains.

'And what may that be?' Dumbledore asks.

'Remus is my assistant' Rosalie asks folding her arms across her chest.

Dumbledore smiles brightly 'That would be a wonderful idea Miss Potter'

'Then you have yourself a deal' Rosalie says happily.

'Then i shall expect you and Mr Lupin here on the 5th of September in three weeks time for your first class' Dumbledore says.

'We shall be here bright and early, now will you be long with Harry? Or should i hang around and wait for him?' Rosalie asks.

'If you do not mind i would like to keep him for a few hours. I can assure you that he will be safe with me. I will send him home by floo when we are finished' Dumbledore says as Rosalie pulls her cloak on.

'That is fine by me but please can you not mention the custody thing with him as i would like to be the one to tell him myself' Rosalie says as she fastens the silver clasp on her cloak.

'It is safe with me Miss Potter. Have a good afternoon now. Though i should mention an owl should be on its way to you soon with the details of upcoming mission that i would like you to lead' Dumbledore says before signalling that the meeting was over.

'Another mission? I thought i would get a break now. At least for a little while' Rosalie says with a sigh.

'There is no rest for the wicked i am afraid Miss Potter'

Rosalie just nods as she steps into the fire place. To euphoric over the fact Harry would be with the family he deserved and loved at last.

So as she steps out of the floo,it only takes her a moment to see that Sirius and Remus had not left the spot Rosalie had left them in two hours earlier.

'So?' Sirius questions from his seat.

'it's official he never has to go back to privet drive again. I am now the guardian of my little brother' Rosalie says a grin spreading on her face.

Sirius is the first to jump up from his seat. 'Yes' Sirius said jumping in the air punching it with excitement.

'That's brilliant Rosalie' Remus says a warm smile on his face as Sirius pulls the pair into a group hug.

They could officially be a family now or at least they hope they could. But you never know what's around the corner or coming in the mail.


End file.
